


Home Sweet Home

by eileithyiakudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family, Horor, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileithyiakudo/pseuds/eileithyiakudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setelah hampir sepuluh tahun menempati apartemen yang sama, keluarga Akashi memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah baru. Mereka berharap mendapatkan suasana baru. Tapi... #412Domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aslinya dipost di ffn, ditulis untuk AkaFuri Day. Saya baru post sekarang karena males nge-post di sini -_-
> 
> Demi kelangsungan fic, anggaplah pernikahan sesama jenis di Jepang legal. Untuk denah rumah mulai dari chapter 3 (rumah baru), bisa dilihat di sini https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B2-N4lMS8OdjWkV2cjRNcTZTVkU atau di sini https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2-N4lMS8OdjWkV2cjRNcTZTVkU/view?pref=2&pli=1
> 
> Disclaimer: Semua karakter di Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya hanya pinjam untuk menyalurkan imajinasi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Seijuurou bertanya. Kouki mendongak dari koran yang tengah dibacanya, menatap bingung suaminya.

"Apanya?"

"Mencari rumah baru. Tidakkah menurutmu apartemen ini sudah terlalu sempit untuk kita? Dan kurasa Amaya membutuhkan kamar sendiri."

Gadis kecil yang disebutkan namanya terlonjak duduk, menatap kedua ayahnya dengan kedua matanya yang bulat besar. Bibir mungilnya ternganga takjub.

"Amaya akan dapat kamar sendiri?" Tanya si gadis antusias. Kouki menatap geli putri yang diadopsi olehnya dan Seijuurou dua tahun lalu itu.

"Baiklah." Kouki mengangguk pada Seijuurou, kemudian menoleh pada Amaya. "Amaya ingin rumah seperti apa?" Kouki mencondongkan tubuhnya dari sofa, menatap putrinya.

"Yang ada halamannya!" Seru Amaya antusias. Kini gadis kecil usia lima tahun itu melompat berdiri, kemudian berlari ke dalam pelukan Kouki. "Nanti Amaya dan Papa dan Ayah bisa main gelembung sabun, terus bisa barbeque tiap hari, terus..."

Kouki hanya tersenyum mendengarkan celotehan putri kecilnya. Matanya melirik Seijuurou yang mengamati mereka dengan tatapan lembut. Seijuurou melamar Kouki tiga tahun lalu, kemudian mereka menikah tiga bulan setelahnya. Mereka memang sudah hidup bersama sejak kuliah, jadi sebenarnya tidak ada perubahan yang berarti dengan pernikahan mereka.

Sampai kemudian dua tahun lalu, sepupu jauh Kouki dan suaminya—orangtua Amaya—meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Meskipun sepupu jauh tapi Kouki cukup dekat dengannya. Amaya pun kerap dititipkan pada Kouki dan Seijuurou jika orangtua gadis kecil itu bepergian. Setelah upacara pemakaman orangtua Amaya selesai, Seijuurou mengusulkan untuk mengadopsi anak itu.

Tidak pernah ada pembicaraan mengenai adopsi anak sepanjang hubungan mereka, dan Kouki selalu mengira bahwa Seijuurou tidak pernah ingin memiliki anak. Bukannya Seijuurou benci anak-anak atau bagaimana. Dia baik-baik saja dan bisa berhubungan dengan anak kecil secara normal—buktinya dia berhubungan baik dengan Amaya. Tapi Seijuurou tak pernah tampak benar-benar menginginkan seorang anak. Karena itu sebenarnya Kouki kaget juga ketika tiba-tiba Seijuurou mengusulkan soal adopsi. Namun sebagai seseorang yang umurnya hampir kepala tiga, mau tak mau Kouki menginginkan anak. Apalagi teman-temannya hampir sebagian besar sudah menikah dan punya anak. Dia tidak pernah menyinggung persoalan ini karena ia mengira Seijuurou tidak menginginkannya. Ketika Seijuurou sendiri yang mengusulkan untuk mengadopsi Amaya, tentu saja Kouki langsung setuju.

Untuk Amaya sendiri, gadis itu tidak keberatan sama sekali punya orangtua baru. Dia sudah mengenal Kouki dan Seijuurou sejak lahir dan menyukai keduanya. Terutama mungkin karena keduanya sering memanjakannya dengan berbagai makanan dan hadiah. Jadi dengan senang hati dia pindah ke rumah keluarga Akashi, bahkan menerima dengan baik ketika diberitahu bahwa nama keluarganya berganti menjadi Akashi. Dia juga tidak banyak protes ketika diminta mengganti panggilan Paman Kou dan Paman Sei menjadi Papa dan Ayah.

Apartemen yang ditinggali keluarga kecil Akashi ini sudah ditinggali Seijuurou semenjak masa kuliah dulu. Kouki pindah ke sana ketika mereka mulai menjalani hubungan serius. Setelah itu Amaya pun datang. Bisa dibayangkan, apartemen yang tadinya dimaksudkan untuk satu orang kemudian ditinggali dua orang lain. Memang apartemennya luas, namun barang-barang Kouki dan Seijuurou makin lama makin bertambah. Belum lagi koleksi boneka Amaya, dan semua pakaian lucu yang dibeli Seijuurou untuk putrinya setiap setidaknya sebulan sekali—yang tidak cukup dimasukkan dalam satu lemari. Apartemen yang tadinya luas mulai terasa sesak.

Pembicaraan untuk pindah ke rumah baru ini sudah ada sejak beberapa bulan lalu, namun kesibukan masing-masing membuat niat ini harus terbengkalai untuk sementara. Sekarang sepertinya saat yang tepat untuk mencari rumah baru. Kebetulan akhir minggu ini adalah _golden week_. Mereka bisa berkeliling mencari rumah baru sambil jalan-jalan. Sudah lama ketiganya tidak pergi keluar bersama.

"Tidakkah sulit mencari rumah yang ada halamannya?" Tanya Kouki malam harinya, setelah menidurkan Amaya di kamar. Seijuurou duduk di atas sofa dengan laptop di pangkuannya. Di jaman di mana lahan semakin sempit, apalagi di kota besar seperti Tokyo, mencari rumah yang 'benar-benar rumah' sangat sulit. Kebanyakan orang sudah tinggal di apartemen.

"Aku bertanya pada kenalanku dan dia mengenalkanku pada agen. Mereka menawarkan beberapa rumah di kawasan perumahan pinggir kota. Ini pamfletnya, kalau kau mau lihat." Seijuurou mengacungkan sebuah pamflet pada Kouki, yang diterima pria berambut coklat itu dengan alis terangkat. "Dan ini website agen itu. Ada foto-foto rumahnya, kau tinggal pilih dan kita bisa menengoknya besok." Seijuurou menaruh laptopnya di meja, dihadapkan pada suaminya.

"Jadi kau sudah merencanakan semuanya." Kouki mendesah menatap Seijuurou yang tersenyum polos. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa Seijuurou _selalu punya rencana_.

Kouki mulai membaca pamflet dan membuka-buka website agen yang disebutkan Seijuurou. Segalanya tampak indah dan cantik dalam foto. Sekolah yang bagus dan dekat dari rumah, taman untuk bermain anak-anak, lingkungan yang menyenangkan... Segalanya tampak sempurna. Namun entah kenapa Kouki punya ketakutan terhadap sesuatu yang _terlalu sempurna_. Karena tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Bahkan Seijuurou pun memiliki kekurangan dalam dirinya.

"Yah, kita bisa coba mengunjungi beberapa besok." Ujar Kouki akhirnya. Seijuurou tersenyum.

"Ada kebun binatang di dekat situ, kita bisa pergi ke sana setelahnya." Ujar Seijuurou, dan Kouki mengangguk menyetujui.

.

.

.

Amaya melompat turun dari mobil dan berlari dengan gembira di sepanjang jalan beraspal. Kouki dan Seijuurou membiarkannya. Amaya selalu berlari kemanapun ia pergi. Pasangan itu keluar dari mobil, disambut seorang pria setengah baya yang merupakan agen properti. Pria itu tersenyum lebar menyambut keduanya.

"Akashi-san." Pria itu menyapa sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Takeda-san." Balas Seijuurou, tersenyum ramah. Kouki juga tersenyum dan menyapa pria itu.

"Mari, silahkan." Takeda memimpin jalan. Seijuurou dan Kouki sudah memilih beberapa rumah untuk dilihat, dan Takeda akan mendampingi mereka hari ini.

"Amaya!" Kouki berseru, memanggil putrinya. Gadis kecil itu, yang entah bagaimana sudah berada sepuluh meter dari mereka, berbelok dan berlari kembali menuju kedua ayahnya. Dia terus berlari kencang, bahkan setelah dekat, dan berakhir menabrak Seijuurou. Amaya tertawa sambil ngos-ngosan, mendongak menatap Seijuurou. Satu tangannya melingkar di kaki ayahnya itu—karena tingginya tak lebih dari pinggang Seijuurou—sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk boneka kucing kesayangannya. Seijuurou menunduk, tertawa kecil menatap Amaya.

"Gendong!" Amaya merentangkan tangannya, masih ngos-ngosan akibat berlari. Seijuurou mengangkatnya dengan mudah. Satu tangan Amaya melingkari leher Seijuurou, masih terkikik.

Takeda tersenyum menatap keluarga itu, kemudian kembali berjalan, memimpin mereka untuk melihat-lihat rumah.

.

.

.

"Kalian bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh taman dan juga sekolah dari sini." Takeda menjelaskan. Kouki dan Seijuurou berdiri berdampingan, menatap ke arah yang ditunjukkan Takeda. Amaya telah menghilang, bermain sendiri menjelajahi tiap ruangan. Suaranya yang cempreng menyanyikan lagu doraemon terdengar bahkan dari lantai dua tempat Kouki dan Seijuurou sekarang.

Ini adalah rumah ketiga yang mereka kunjungi, dan menurut Kouki yang paling menarik hatinya. Kedua rumah sebelumnya entah kenapa tidak membuat Kouki terkesan sama sekali. Rumah ini dua lantai, cukup luas juga. Arsitekturnya sederhana, namun terasa nyaman. Segalanya berwarna coklat—lantai kayu, tembok, atap—dan Kouki suka warna coklat. Di belakang rumah ada taman kecil yang masih berada di dalam rumah karena dipagari oleh tembok tinggi. Tempatnya ditumbuhi pohon-pohon besar yang rimbun, membuat tempat itu teduh dan bisa digunakan untuk bersantai.

Lingkungannya juga bagus. Taman Kanak-Kanak dan Sekolah Dasar terletak berdampingan, tidak jauh dari rumah, bisa ditempuh hanya dalam sepuluh menit berjalan kaki. Dan yang paling penting, sekolah bisa terlihat dari lantai dua rumah—bahkan halamannya terlihat jelas. Artinya Kouki bisa kadang-kadang mengawasi Amaya. Mungkin dia perlu membeli teropong. Kedengarannya aneh, tapi anggaplah itu cinta orangtua.

Kanan-kiri rumah semuanya sudah dihuni sehingga lingkungan tidak akan sepi. Letak rumahnya juga tepat di hadapan taman, yang berarti Amaya bisa bermain sepuasnya dengan teman sebaya. Ada halaman cukup luas juga di depan rumah. Dalam hati Kouki memutuskan ia menyukai rumah ini. Suara gedebrukan membuat tiga orang itu menoleh.

"Papa~ Ayah~" Terdengar Amaya memanggil mencari mereka sambil menangis. Tiga orang yang tengah berdiri di teras lantai dua, segera masuk kembali ke rumah mencari Amaya. Gadis kecil itu berdiri di lorong, menangis. Kouki dengan segera menyongsong dan memeluknya, menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Nene-chan melempar Nyaa-san." Jawab anak itu sambil sesenggukan. Kouki mengerutkan kening. Nyaa-san adalah nama boneka kucing Amaya.

"Nene-chan siapa?"

"Nene-chan bilang dia tinggal di sini. Dia mengajak Amaya main, lalu menyuruh Amaya masuk kamar mandi tapi Amaya tidak mau, jadi dia melempar Nyaa-san." Jelas Amaya dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Kouki menatap Seijuurou, yang menoleh pada Takeda dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Mungkin anak sekitar sini. Saya tidak hapal nama mereka semua, tapi ada beberapa anak seumuran Amaya-chan di sekitar sini." Jelas Takeda. Kouki menghela napas, kemudian menggendong Amaya.

"Sudahlah, Nyaa-san kan tidak apa-apa. Ayo berbaikan dengan Nene-chan." Kouki melirik Seijuurou yang mengangguk pelan, dan membawa Amaya turun.

Pria berambut coklat itu dengan hati-hati menuruni tangga sambil mengusap air mata Amaya. Tangis Amaya sudah reda, meskipun dia masih cemberut.

"Jadi di mana Nene-chan?" Tanya Kouki. Amaya dengan merengut menunjuk arah ruang tamu. Kouki membawa Amaya melintasi ruangan tengah yang kosong sambil berpikir bahwa pasti akan menyenangkan jika ia memasang TV dan karpet besar di sini, lalu tinggal taruh _couch_ tidak jauh dari panel kaca yang memisahkan ruang tengah dengan taman kecil, dan dia bisa tiduran di sana sepanjang hari sambil nonton TV... Entah bagaimana rencana-rencana bermunculan di kepalanya ketika ia menuju ruang tamu. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Kouki mendapati tidak ada siapapun.

"Nene-chan?" Panggil Kouki. Pria itu keluar rumah, tapi di luar juga tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Nene-chan?" Panggil Kouki lagi. Pria itu mondar-mandir di depan rumah, namun tetap tidak menemukan siapapun. Dia mendapati gerbang kecil di samping rumah yang tampaknya menyambung pada taman di belakang rumah, tapi gerbang itu tergembok.

"Mungkin Nene-chan sudah pulang, ya." Ujar Kouki pada Amaya. "Nanti kita bisa berbaikan dengannya kalau bertemu dengannya lagi di sini. Amaya suka rumahnya?"

Amaya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke sini? Nanti Amaya bisa bertemu dengan Nene-chan lagi, kalian bisa berbaikan dan berteman."

Amaya hanya mengangguk, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Kouki. Pria itu tersenyum. Mereka _akan_ mengambil rumah ini.

.

.

.

Amaya tidak banyak bicara ketika mereka pulang setelah melihat-lihat rumah. Entah kenapa _mood_ -nya seperti berubah menjadi jelek. Dia juga menolak diajak ke kebun binatang. Akhirnya Seijuurou memutuskan mereka pulang saja.

Amaya duduk di belakang, memeluk Nyaa-san erat-erat. Kepalanya bersandar di sandaran kursi, matanya menatap jalanan tanpa ekspresi. Di ujung tempat duduk lain, duduk boneka beruang besar yang memang selalu ditaruh di dalam mobil. Amaya sering protes kenapa dia selalu duduk sendiri di belakang, jadi Seijuurou menaruh beruang itu untuk menemaninya. Kouki entah kenapa tidak terlalu _mood_ untuk berbicara, sementara Seijuurou juga diam menyetir mobil. Keheningan menyelimuti mobil.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Rumah yang ketiga?" Tanya Seijuurou ketika mereka berhenti di lampu merah perempatan jalan. Kouki menoleh menatap pria berambut merah itu.

"Kurasa itu yang paling cocok. Suasananya menyenangkan, lingkungannya juga bagus. Jadi kurasa—SEI!" Kouki berteriak ketika sebuah mobil van berwarna putih datang dari samping dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seijuurou hendak membelokkan mobil menghindar, tapi terlambat. Van itu menghantam mobil sedan mereka.

Selama beberapa detik berikutnya, Kouki merasakan tubuhnya terdorong keras ke samping, dan menghantam pintu dengan keras ketika akhirnya mobil menabrak tiang di pinggir jalan. Van itu mendorong mobil sampai beberapa meter. Kouki merasakan kepalanya yang menghantam kaca mobil berdenyut hebat. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

"Kouki! Amaya!" Seru Seijuurou, membuat pria berambut coklat itu menoleh. Ia mengerutkan kening karena pandangannya tidak fokus, tapi ia bisa melihat Seijuurou bergelut membuka sabuk pengaman seraya mengecek ke belakang. Kouki mendengar Amaya menangis di belakang, kemudian ia merasakan tangan Seijuurou menangkup wajahnya, pandangannya khawatir. "Tunggu sebentar."

Bunyi cklik pelan terdengar ketika Seijuurou membuka sabuk pengaman Kouki. Kouki menggelengkan kepala dan mengerjapkan mata, akhirnya ia bisa fokus meskipun kepalanya terus berdenyut.

"Ayo ke belakang. Bawa Amaya keluar." Seijuurou membantu Kouki keluar dari tempatnya duduk dan menuju ke tempat duduk di belakang. "Tunggu di situ sebentar, Sayang." Kouki mendengar Seijuurou berkata pada Amaya yang menangis makin keras.

Kouki agak kesulitan pindah ke bangku belakang. Dia melakukan apa saja yang bisa dilakukan—membungkuk, menempatkan tubuhnya di antara jeda kursi depan, kaki melompati kursi tempatnya duduk. Usaha itu butuh waktu beberapa menit dan dengan susah payah serta dibantu Seijuurou—karena ukuran tubuh Kouki dan kepalanya yang berdentam-dentam membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi—tapi akhirnya berhasil juga. Tangannya gemetar ketika dia membuka sabuk pengaman Amaya dan memeluknya. Dengan satu tangan ia berusaha membuka pintu belakang, baru menyadari bahwa bagian depan van menghantam pintu pengemudi. Butuh usaha beberapa saat sebelum ia berhasil. Kouki menurunkan Amaya terlebih dulu, yang langsung duduk di jalan di samping van, sebelum membawa dirinya sendiri merangkak keluar.

Kouki merasakan tangan-tangan memeganginya, membantunya keluar. Tapi dia tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya, karena begitu kakinya menyentuh aspal pria itu langsung merangkak menuju Amaya, memeluknya. Ia kemudian memeriksa Amaya, yang ternyata tidak lecet sedikitpun. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat Seijuurou keluar dari pintu belakang dengan setengah merangkak. Saat itulah dia sadar bahwa banyak orang mengerumuni mereka. Beberapa menolong Seijuurou keluar, sementara yang lain saling berteriak menyuruh memanggil ambulans, dan riuh menanyakan apa Kouki baik-baik saja. Kouki hanya bisa mengangguk, memeluk Amaya erat-erat. Tidak lama kemudian Seijuurou sudah berdiri di sampingnya, mengecek apa ia dan Amaya baik-baik saja.

Kouki menoleh dan benar-benar menatap Seijuurou untuk pertama kalinya, menyadari bahwa ada darah di pelipis suaminya dan lecet di sana sini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya terkena pecahan kaca jendela." Ujar Seijuurou cepat melihat wajah panik Kouki. Dia membimbing Kouki menuju tepi jalan dan menyuruhnya duduk di sana. Seorang wanita mendekat dan memberi Kouki sebotol air putih, yang diterima pria itu sambil berterimakasih pelan. Kouki memberikan air pada Amaya yang tangisnya sudah mereda dibanding tadi.

"Tunggu di sini." Seijuurou berkata, dan Kouki mengenali nada suara itu. Suaminya itu marah. Belum sempat Kouki bicara, Seijuurou sudah melesat pergi ke arah supir van yang baru saja keluar dengan ditolong beberapa orang. Supir itu, pria setengah baya, berdiri dengan agak oleng dipegangi dua orang pria lain, tampak acak-acakan. Wajahnya memucat ketika melihat Seijuurou mendekat.

"Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan, sialan?" Suara Seijuurou terdengar, dan kemudian tanpa aba-aba pria berambut merah itu mendorong supir van yang lebih besar darinya sampai menabrak keras vannya sendiri. Orang-orang tampaknya tak berani menghentikannya, karena mereka hanya membeku melihat Seijuurou. Yah, Kouki tahu bagaimana aura Seijuurou kalau marah. Macan saja mungkin bakal lari terbirit-birit.

Suara marah Seijuurou yang menakutkan terdengar kemudian, kalimat panjang menusuk yang penuh makian tidak sopan. Kouki tahu seharusnya ia menghentikan suaminya, tapi dia sudah tidak punya tenaga. Jadi dia hanya meringis sambil menutup telinga Amaya.

"Bagaimana dengan putri Anda yang lain?" Tanya si wanita yang duduk di sampingnya tiba-tiba, membuat Kouki menoleh padanya.

"Apa?"

"Putri Anda yang lain, yang duduk di sampingnya." Wanita itu mengelus rambut Amaya pelan. Anak itu sudah tidak menangis lagi. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kouki, satu tangannya masih memeluk Nyaa-san yang tak sedetik pun ia lepaskan.

"Anda pasti salah lihat. Itu boneka beruang." Sahut Kouki. Kening wanita itu berkerut.

"Bukan." Ujar wanita itu. "Gadis kecil itu duduk di samping anak ini, di samping boneka beruang. Tadi saya berdiri di samping jalan ketika Anda berhenti di lampu merah, jadi saya lihat."

Kouki memandang bingung wanita itu, ketika Amaya tiba-tiba menegakkan kepalanya dan berkata,

"Amaya lupa bilang, tadi Nene-chan memaksa ikut kita."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kouki tidur miring di ranjangnya. Sebelah tangannya menumpu kepala, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk perut Amaya, yang matanya _riyep-riyep_ hendak tidur. Baru setengah jam yang lalu mereka berdua tiba di rumah. Seijuurou memaksa—memerintah—mereka agar ke rumah sakit dan memeriksakan diri, siapa tahu ada luka dalam. Untunglah mereka baik-baik saja. Yang butuh sedikit perawatan hanyalah Seijuurou, yang lecet-lecet karena terkena pecahan kaca. Selain itu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Seijuurou sendiri sekarang tengah berurusan dengan polisi. Dia bersikeras bahwa supir van itu harus ditangkap dan dipenjara, karena jelas-jelas bersalah—minum minuman beralkohol sebelum menyetir sehingga menyebabkan kecelakaan. Karena sikap Seijuurou berubah setelah kecelakaan tadi dan matanya juga jadi beda warna, Kouki yakin si supir akan terus dibuat sengsara sampai setidaknya setahun ke depan. Tadi Seijuurou hanya mengantar Kouki dan Amaya pulang dengan taksi sebelum pergi lagi untuk mengurus masalah supir van itu dan tentu saja—mobilnya yang penyok.

Mata Kouki sudah mulai membuka menutup, dia juga ikut mengantuk. Pria itu menatap Amaya yang sudah tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Kouki pun menyamankan diri di ranjang, bermaksud untuk ikut tidur, ketika didengarnya suara orang berlari di depan kamar. Kouki langsung terjaga.

Kouki terduduk di ranjang, waspada. Suara itu ada lagi. _Pencurikah?_ Kouki menegang karena panik, tapi dia sadar bahwa dia tidak boleh membuat Amaya takut juga. Jadi dia dengan hati-hati menjauhkan diri dari Amaya, kemudian turun dari ranjangnya. Matanya beredar ke sekitarnya—mencari apapun yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Diraihnya novel setebal tiga inchi yang sedang dibaca Seijuurou sejak seminggu lalu—belum juga selesai karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Kouki kemudian berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju pintu kamar. Ditempelkannya telinga ke pintu, mendengarkan.

Suara itu masih ada. Hanya saja ada yang aneh... Itu tidak seperti suara orang dewasa yang berlari. Suara itu terdengar seperti saat Amaya berlarian di dalam rumah. Bulu kuduk Kouki seketika berdiri. Diingatnya lagi apa yang dikatakan wanita yang ditemuinya tadi siang.

_Putri Anda yang lain, yang duduk di sampingnya._

_Gadis kecil itu duduk di samping anak ini, di samping boneka beruang. Tadi saya berdiri di samping jalan ketika Anda berhenti di lampu merah, jadi saya lihat._

_Amaya lupa bilang, tadi Nene-chan memaksa ikut kita._

Seakan-akan membenarkan pemikiran Kouki, suara tawa anak kecil terdengar. Wajah Kouki langsung memucat.

Drap drap drap drap.

Seseorang berlari bolak balik di depan pintu kamar.

"Hihihihihi."

Kikikan anak kecil terdengar, mirip kikikan Amaya saat anak itu sedang bermain kejar-kejaran atau petak umpet.

"Itu Nene-chan." Kouki seketika menoleh, mendapati Amaya sudah terduduk di ranjang. Gadis kecil itu mengucek-ucek matanya sambil menatap Kouki.

"Nene-chan bilang dia ingin ikut kita pulang. Padahal Amaya sudah bilang jangan, tapi dia tidak mau dengar." Ujar Amaya.

Kouki menoleh kembali ke arah pintu. Dilihatnya kenop pintu berputar perlahan. Tanpa pikir panjang Kouki langsung melempar dirinya ke pintu, mengganjal dengan tubuhnya agar pintu tidak terbuka. Kemudian tangannya langsung bergerak mengunci pintu. Kenop pintu berputar-putar selama beberapa saat, kemudian diam.

Kouki tetap berada dalam posisinya selama beberapa saat.

"Papa?" Amaya memanggil dengan nada bingung. Kouki menoleh, memberikan isyarat memakai jarinya agar anak itu diam. Kouki kembali mendengarkan. Tidak terdengar suara apapun. Rumah sepi.

Kouki lekas-lekas kembali ke ranjang. Dia melemparkan novel Seijuurou asal dan mendorong Amaya untuk kembali berbaring, sebelum menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

Drap drap drap drap.

Suara berlarian kembali terdengar. Kouki menelan ludah, memutuskan sebaiknya tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ayo tidur." Ujar Kouki pada Amaya.

"Kenapa Nene-chan tidak disuruh tidur juga?" Tanya Amaya, menatap Kouki protes.

"Nene-chan akan tidur sendiri nanti. Amaya akan tidur dengan Papa sekarang." Ujar Kouki, tangannya melingkari perut Amaya.

"Tapi Nene-chan lari malam-malam! Itu kan tidak boleh. Papa bilang itu tidak boleh."

"Jangan hiraukan dia. Nene-chan bukan anak baik. Tapi Amaya kan anak baik, jadi Amaya akan tidur sekarang karena sudah waktunya dia tidur."

"Tapi—"

"Amaya." Kouki memotong perkataan anak itu dengan nada tajam. Amaya langsung terdiam. "Sudahlah, ayo tidur." Kouki makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Amaya. Pria itu memposisikan tangannya di bawah kepala Amaya, agar dia juga bisa menutup telinga putrinya. Amaya menurut dan memejamkan mata.

Tapi Kouki sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Ia terus terjaga. Menit demi menit rasanya berlalu begitu lambat. Kouki sama sekali tak bisa tidur karena tahu ada sesuatu di luar kamarnya. Suara itu—Nene-chan—tidak hanya berlari. Terkadang dia berhenti, berjalan bolak-balik di depan pintu kamar. Lalu kadang suara kelotakan terdengar, dan Kouki tahu itu adalah kotak mainan Amaya.

Pukul tiga pagi, suara kelotakan tiba-tiba berhenti. Suara pintu terbuka terdengar, diikuti langkah-langkah berat. Tubuh Kouki menegang. Langkah-langkah berat itu mendekat menuju kamar, kemudian kenop pintu diputar—yang tidak berhasil, karena pintunya terkunci. Kouki melepaskan diri dari Amaya dan duduk di ranjang, menatap pintu dengan tegang, sampai kemudian mendengar suara yang dikenalnya.

"Kouki?"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kouki melompat turun dari ranjang dan membuka pintu. Seijuurou berdiri di depan pintu, menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Kenapa kau kunci pintu kamarnya?"

.

.

.

"Kupikir... Kupikir ada sesuatu yang ikut kita kemari dari rumah itu kemarin." Kouki berbisik pada Seijuurou. Mereka duduk di sofa di ruang tengah, miring dan saling berhadapan. Hari sudah terang tapi Amaya masih tidur. Biasanya Kouki akan membangunkannya, tapi kali ini ia biarkan saja. Semalam Kouki terlalu takut untuk bercerita, jadi dia diam saja. Anehnya begitu Seijuurou pulang, semua suara itu langsung berhenti.

"Apa?" Seijuurou menatap Kouki aneh.

"Aku serius, Sei." Ujar Kouki. "Kau pikir siapa yang membuat berantakan mainan Amaya semalam?"

Seijuurou mengangkat alis.

"Bukannya itu Amaya?"

"Bukan!" Seru Kouki. Kemudian pria itu mencondongkan tubuh dan berbisik, "itu Nene-chan."

"Maksudmu Nene-chan diajak Amaya kemari, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu!" Kouki menatap suaminya gemas. "Kurasa... Kurasa Nene-chan itu _bukan manusia_."

"Hah? Dia anak yang tinggal di sekitar rumah yang kita kunjungi kemarin, kan?"

"Bukaaan Seeiii..." Kouki berkata dengan gemas. "Nene-chan itu tidak pernah ada. Maksudku, _secara fisik_ dia tidak ada."

"Bicaramu aneh, Kouki." Sahut Seijuurou santai.

"Dengar, waktu kemarin kita kecelakaan, ingat wanita yang duduk menemaniku? Dia bertanya padaku _kemana putriku yang satunya lagi_. Dia bilang dia berdiri tidak jauh dari mobil kita saat kita berhenti di lampu merah, dan dia melihat ada dua orang anak kecil duduk di kursi belakang. Padahal di kursi belakang hanya ada Amaya."

"Di kursi belakang kan ada boneka Amaya. Dia pasti salah lihat."

"Tidak! Dia bilang anak yang satunya lagi duduk di tengah, di antara Amaya dan boneka beruang."

"Ayolah, Kouki. Kau tidak serius, kan?" Seijuurou mendengus.

"Dan semalam. Semalam aku mendengarnya. Ada yang berlarian di depan kamar, tertawa dan bermain-main dengan kotak mainan Amaya. Lalu saat pagi, kau lihat sendiri kotaknya berantakan. Amaya bilang Nene-chan memaksa ikut kita."

"Kau hanya kelelahan, Kouki. Kelelahan dan shock karena kecelakaan kemarin."

"Tapi Amaya bilang..."

"Ayolah. Mungkin Nene-chan hanya rekaan Amaya saja. Tidak aneh anak seumurnya punya teman khayalan."

"Tapi Sei..."

"Lebih baik kau istirahat, oke? Wajahmu pucat sekali hari ini." Seijuurou berkata sambil mengelus pipi Kouki lembut. Dengan mendengus sebal Kouki bangkit dan masuk kamar, ikut tidur Amaya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kupikir kita bisa pindah akhir minggu depan." Seijuurou berkata, seminggu setelah mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Kouki mengungkit-ungkit soal Nene-chan beberapa kali, tapi Seijuurou beranggapan bahwa Nene-chan itu kalau bukan anak tetangga di rumah yang mereka kunjungi dulu, ya hanya karangan Amaya. Akhirnya Kouki menyerah dan tidak membicarakan soal itu lagi karena tahu percuma saja. Seijuurou tidak akan percaya.

Kouki pikir hidup mereka akan kembali normal, karena Seijuurou juga tak pernah mengungkit soal pindah rumah lagi setelah mereka kecelakaan. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Seijuurou serius soal rumah yang terakhir mereka kunjungi, dan rencana pindah rumah itu masih jalan.

"Apa?" Kouki menatap kaget Seijuurou, yang mengangkat alis heran.

"Kupikir kita sudah sepakat soal rumahnya. Aku juga sudah bilang pada Takeda-san kalau kita akan mengambilnya. Aku bisa meluangkan waktu untuk kita pindahan."

"Tapi..." Kouki berkata ragu. Rumah itu memang bagus dan Kouki menyukainya, tapi bagaimana kalau di sana ada hantunya?

"Kenapa? Kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?" Tanya Seijuurou. Kouki menggigit bibir. "Apa ini soal Nene-chan lagi?"

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Kouki cepat. Seijuurou tampak tidak sabar.

"Dengar, Kouki. Nene-chan itu cuma karangan Amaya saja. Kalau dia sudah dapat teman bermain di lingkungan yang baru, dia pasti akan melupakannya." Nada suara Seijuurou yang kedengarannya mulai kesal mau tak mau membuat Kouki mengangguk. Kalau ada orang yang sadar betul bahwa jangan sampai membuat Seijuurou marah—apalagi memunculkan kepribadiannya yang lain—itu adalah Kouki.

"Baiklah. Kau mau kita mulai _packing_ sekarang?" Tanya Kouki sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Matanya dengan sengaja menghindari tatapan Seijuurou.

"Hei." Seijuurou menarik tangan Kouki, membalikkan tubuh pria itu. "Hei. Lihat aku." Seijuurou menangkup wajah Kouki dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa suaminya itu mendongak menatap dirinya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji. Oke? Hm?"

Kouki menatap mata Seijuurou—syukurlah masih sama warnanya dan belum berubah jadi belang—dan menyadari bahwa meskipun seluruh dunia mengkhianatinya, ia akan tetap percaya pada Seijuurou. Pria berambut coklat itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Bagus." Seijuurou ikut tersenyum. Perlahan pria itu menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang suami. Hidung mereka saling bertemu, dan Seijuurou bisa mencium napas Kouki yang berbau coklat—minuman yang wajib ia minum di pagi hari. Bibir mereka hanya terpaut satu senti ketika suara gedubrakan dan jeritan terdengar dari belakang.

"AAYAAAAHH!" Dengan segera keduanya menjauhkan diri, menoleh untuk mendapati Amaya berlari menuju mereka. "Nyaa-san kecelakaan! Harus segera ditolong! Cepat, Ayah!" Ujar gadis kecil itu sembari menarik-narik tangan Seijuurou.

Kouki menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan kikuk, sementara Seijuurou hanya tersenyum geli melihat reaksi suaminya.

"Ceeepaaaat!" Dengan kedua tangannya Amaya berusaha menarik tangan Seijuurou sekuat tenaga, yang sayangnya tidak berhasil. Sang Ayah masih berdiri tak bergerak.

"Kenapa dia bisa kecelakaan?" Seijuurou bertanya.

"Dia jatuh ke kolong sofa! Ceepaaat!" Sekali lagi Amaya menarik tangan Seijuurou, dan pria itu menyerah. Dia berjalan mengikuti tarikan Amaya. Kouki tersenyum melihat keduanya pergi, namun wajahnya berubah memerah ketika Seijuurou menoleh dan mengucapkan 'nanti' tanpa suara. Dengan bergegas pria berambut coklat itu berbalik untuk mulai mencari kardus bekas. Sebaiknya dia mulai mengemasi barang-barang sekarang.


	3. Chapter 3

Kouki menatap sekelilingnya, kemudian menghela napas puas. Setelah seharian menata barang-barang di rumah baru, akhirnya semua selesai. Seluruh ruangan sudah tertata rapi dan nyaman untuk ditempati. Pria bersurai tanah itu melangkah menuju kamar Amaya.

Kamar itu cukup luas, dindingnya berwarna merah muda—dicat ulang berdasarkan permintaan Amaya. Lemari besar berada di satu sisi, berisi pakaian-pakaian Amaya. Tidak ada ranjang, kasur ukuran _queen size_ yang tidak terlalu tinggi ditaruh langsung di lantai. Lantainya dilapisi karpet empuk bernuansa pink. Di sebelah kasur ada meja kecil dan bantal duduk. Selain barang-barang itu, seluruh kamar didominasi warna pink dan dipenuhi boneka aneka bentuk dan warna.

Di kasur berbaring telentang Amaya. Satu tangannya memeluk longgar Nyaa-san, sementara tangannya yang lain tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Di ujung kanan-kiri ranjang duduk boneka-boneka beruang berbagai ukuran. Sementara di samping Amaya berbaring miring Seijuurou, yang menumpu kepala dengan salah satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain menepuk-nepuk perut Amaya yang sudah tertidur pulas.

Kouki tersenyum. Rasanya hanya saat ini ia bisa melihat Seijuurou tidur di tengah-tengah ladang boneka di kamar yang didominasi warna pink. Di apartemen mereka seluruh boneka dan kotak mainan Amaya ditaruh di kamar bermain, tapi Amaya sendiri jarang bermain di ruangan itu. Dia lebih suka membawa-bawa bonekanya di ruang tengah, ikut kedua ayahnya menonton TV.

Kouki melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur, kemudian berbaring di sisi lain Amaya. Seijuurou menatapnya dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Pria berambut merah itu merebahkan kepala di atas tangannya yang ia jadikan bantal. Kouki berbaring miring, salah satu tangannya ia letakkan di perut Amaya, bertaut dengan jari-jari panjang Seijuurou. Kedua pria itu saling pandang dan tersenyum, kemudian menyerah pada kantuk yang menguasai mereka.

.

.

.

"PAPA NYAA-SAN JATUH!" Kouki, yang tengah menghadapi laptopnya, menoleh ke arah pintu ruang kerjanya. Sesosok anak kecil berlari melewati ruang kerjanya. Kouki menghela napas pelan, tidak mengerti kenapa Amaya sering sekali menjatuhkan bonekanya ke kolong mana saja—sofa, meja, ranjang—dan tidak pernah mau mengambilnya sendiri. Pria itu dengan enggan bangkit dari kursinya, meninggalkan _draft_ novel dalam laptop yang baru ditulisnya setengah. Padahal _deadline_ -nya tinggal dua minggu lagi. Editornya pasti akan berisik lagi kalau dia tidak menyelesaikannya sesuai _deadline_.

"Di mana kau?" Tanya Kouki. Pria itu berjalan di sepanjang lorong di depan ruang kerjanya, mengikuti arah Amaya berlari tadi—ke arah tangga. Mungkin Amaya sudah turun tangga dan berada di bawah.

"Di sini, Pa." Terdengar suara Amaya dari belakang. Kouki langsung menoleh, mendapati Amaya berdiri di ujung lain lorong, melambai tak sabar. Kouki menelan ludah.

 _Pasti yang tadi hanya perasaanku saja_ , pikir Kouki, berusaha menenangkan diri meskipun jantungnya berdegup kencang. Pria itu cepat-cepat berjalan menuju Amaya. Gadis kecil itu meraih tangannya dan menariknya ke ruang santai lantai dua, menuju salah satu sofa di mana dia menjatuhkan bonekanya.

Kouki berlutut dan menempelkan kepalanya ke lantai. Dilihatnya Nyaa-san tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah sofa. Sembari menghembuskan napas dengan setengah sebal, Kouki mengulurkan tangannya masuk ke kolong sofa. Pria itu berusaha menarik Nyaa-san keluar. Tapi apa daya, ternyata Nyaa-san jatuh cukup jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya sampai Nyaa-san bisa berada sejauh itu di kolong.

Kouki membaringkan tubuhnya ke lantai, kemudian kembali mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam kolong. Tangannya meraba-raba, mencari Nyaa-san. Dia tersenyum senang ketika akhirnya merasakan lapisan lembut Nyaa-san. Dia bermaksud menarik boneka itu, namun tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin mencengkram tangannya.

"Huwaa!" Kouki dengan segera menyentakkan tangannya dan bergerak menjauh dari sofa.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Amaya. Gadis kecil itu berlutut dan melongok ke dalam kolong. "Nyaa-san masih di dalam, Pa~" Ujar Amaya setengah merengek. Kouki menelan ludah menatap kolong sofa. Perlahan ia merundukkan badannya, melongok kembali ke dalam kolong. Tak ada apa-apa, hanya Nyaa-san yang tergeletak sendirian.

 _Hanya perasaanku. Hanya perasaanku_. Batin Kouki berulang-ulang. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan dan dengan cepat menyambar Nyaa-san, lalu menjauh dari sofa. Amaya mengambil Nyaa-san dari tangan Kouki dan memeluknya, lalu memanjat sofa untuk mempertemukan Nyaa-san dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain—para boneka kucing dengan berbagai ukuran.

Kouki menatap Amaya selama beberapa saat, kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya—kembali mengerjakan novel yang belum selesai.

.

.

.

"Masih belum selesai juga?" Kouki menoleh, mendapati Seijuurou berdiri di pintu, bersandar pada kosen. Kouki menghela napas lelah.

"Entahlah. Idenya belum ada lagi." Ujar Kouki sembari menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi.

"Butuh kopi baru?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Yang ini saja belum diminum." Kouki menunjuk mug besar berisi kopi dingin yang tinggal setengah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku sudah menidurkan Amaya dan akan ada di ruang sebelah kalau kau membutuhkanku." Seijuurou mendekat dan mengecup sekilas puncak kepala Kouki, kemudian berlalu. Kouki tersenyum menatap punggung suaminya.

Seijuurou memang sering sekali bekerja sampai tengah malam atau bahkan dini hari di ruang kerjanya. Di apartemen yang dulu, Seijuurou biasanya bekerja di ruang kerjanya sendiri, sementara Kouki di ruang tengah atau ruang tamu karena dia lebih fleksibel. Sekarang setelah pindah di rumah baru yang lebih besar, Kouki mendapat ruang kerja sendiri—di mana ia bebas menyusun segala novel dan manga koleksinya di lemari yang menempel di dinding, juga menempatkan buku-buku referensi sesukanya tanpa harus segera merapikannya setelah dipakai.

Ruang kerja Seijuurou bersebelahan dengan ruang kerja Kouki, dan pria itu menyukai gagasan bahwa Seijuurou akan sering-sering berada di ruang sebelahnya, di mana Kouki bisa mendengar aktivitas suaminya itu. Yah, meskipun biasanya Kouki akan begadang hanya kalau novelnya sedang mendekati _deadline_ saja.

Kouki tersenyum dan mendengarkan. Heningnya malam membuat suara sekecil apapun terdengar dengan jelas. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Seijuurou menyeret kursi, kemudian suara dengung pelan laptopnya, dan suara jari-jarinya mengetik. Kouki menumpukan kedua sikunya di meja, menautkan jari-jarinya, kemudian menumpukan dagu di atas jari-jari tangannya yang saling bertaut. Matanya intens menatap layar laptopnya, memandang jajaran kalimat dalam jendela kerja Ms. Word.

Tiba-tiba saja, sepasang telapak tangan muncul di balik layar laptopnya, menggebrak layar dengan keras.

"HUWAAA!" Kouki otomatis berteriak dan melompat mundur. Kursinya terbalik ketika ia melakukannya, dan berdentam keras di lantai kayu. Suara berlari terdengar. Dalam waktu singkat Seijuurou berdiri di samping Kouki.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya khawatir. Kouki berpaling untuk menatapnya. Seijuurou memandang sekeliling ruang kerja yang kosong sementara Kouki mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah laptop. Tangan itu lenyap. "Ada apa, Kouki?" Tanya Seijuurou lagi.

"Tidak—kupikir—aku—" Kouki mengusap wajahnya pelan. Matanya melirik ke arah laptopnya. Ia yakin betul bahwa tadi ada tangan di sana. Tangan putih pucat yang muncul dari dalam layar laptop. Tangan itu menutupi jendela kerja Ms. Word-nya, menggebrak keras layar laptop _dari dalam_ —seolah ada orang di dalam laptopnya dan berusaha keluar dari sana.

Kouki menatap Seijuurou selama beberapa saat. Dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan suaminya kalau ia menceritakan soal tangan itu—bahwa ia hanya lelah setelah menghadapi laptop seharian dan butuh istirahat. Ia menelan ludah. Matanya kembali melirik laptop. Mungkin dia memang hanya kelelahan dan berimajinasi.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kurasa aku hanya kelelahan—aku mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak." Kouki berkata sambil tertawa hambar. "Kurasa aku butuh tidur." Sambungnya.

Seijuurou mengangkat tangan dan mengelus pipi Kouki.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya." Kouki mengangguk, tersenyum. "Aku akan ke bawah dan tidur dengan Amaya. Nanti kalau kau sudah selesai bangunkan aku untuk pindah, oke?"

Seijuurou mengangguk dan ber-hm pelan. Kouki menutup laptop tanpa melihatnya, kemudian mengecup cepat pipi Seijuurou dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Kouki menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ini sudah satu minggu sejak mereka pindah. Kejadian-kejadian aneh yang lebih suka Kouki anggap sebagai imajinasinya saja terjadi hampir tiap hari. Seperti misalnya dia seperti melihat ada _dua orang anak kecil_ di rumah ini, meskipun satu-satunya anak kecil di rumah adalah Amaya. Seringkali dia melihat seseorang seperti Amaya duduk di ruang santai di lantai dua, meskipun sebenarnya Amaya berada di kamarnya di lantai satu. Hal itu terjadi lebih dari sekali, dan terlalu aneh untuk dianggap sebagai imajinasi belaka.

Namun Kouki tetap tidak mau mengakui bahwa yang dilihatnya itu nyata. Karena jika itu nyata, maka segala hal yang lain—suara orang memasak tengah malam yang hanya didengarnya, suara langkah kaki bolak-balik tiap kali Kouki sendirian di rumah, suara orang menggunakan kamar mandi di kamar atas padahal tidak ada orang di atas dan yang lain-lain—adalah nyata.

Kouki tidak menceritakan semua itu pada Seijuurou, karena ia tahu Seijuurou tidak akan percaya. Suaminya itu tipe orang yang realistis. Dia tidak akan percaya pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat atau dirasakannya. Kouki juga tidak akan mencari-cari alasan dan mendesak Seijuurou agar pindah dari sini. Mereka baru pindah ke sini—rumah besar yang harganya saja berkali-kali lipat dibanding honor yang didapat Kouki dari novel best-seller-nya—dan Kouki juga tidak mau merepotkan Seijuurou dengan pindahan lagi. Suaminya itu sedang dalam masa sibuk, perusahaannya akan membuka cabang di luar negeri. Yang artinya Kouki akan makin sering ditinggal sendiri dengan Amaya. Dan kalau Amaya pergi sekolah, maka Kouki akan sendirian di rumah.

Ingat soal sekolah, Kouki baru ingat kalau Amaya akan mulai masuk TK besok. Kouki baru selesai mengurus pendaftarannya kemarin. Pagi ini dia mendapat seragam serta papan nama kelompok Amaya.

Kouki mendesah pelan. Itu artinya besok dia akan di rumah sendirian karena Amaya akan sekolah. Mungkin sebaiknya dia menghabiskan waktu di luar daripada di rumah sendirian. Apapun yang terjadi, Kouki akan bertahan. Dia kan bukan perempuan, dia tidak akan merengek ketakutan karena hantu. Lagipula gangguan yang dialaminya tidak benar-benar mengganggu kehidupannya. Dan mungkin saja—mungkin, masih ada kemungkinan bahwa gangguan itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Mungkin dia harus menemui psikiater, karena mungkin ini semacam sindrom pindah ke rumah baru atau sesuatu seperti itu.

Kouki kembali mendesah, kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Diraihnya kertas dan pensil dari meja di samping tempat tidur. Semenjak kejadian tangan dalam layar itu, Kouki jadi parno sendiri dan memilih untuk bekerja menggunakan cara kuno—kertas dan pensil. Peduli amat kalau editornya ribut karena novelnya setengah diketik dan setengah tulis tangan. Kalau wanita cerewet itu mulai menceramahinya, dia tinggal mengancam membakar semua naskahnya. Pikiran itu membuat Kouki menyeringai.

Jam di dinding yang dilirik Kouki menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Amaya sudah tidur sejak jam tujuh tadi karena siangnya dia tidak tidur, jadi dia tidur lebih cepat. Seijuurou ada pekerjaan penting yang tidak bisa ditinggal jadi mungkin malam ini ia tidak akan pulang. Entah kenapa Kouki merasa gelisah malam ini. Pria itu menggigit bibir, mempertimbangkan apakah sebaiknya dia tidur dengan Amaya saja. Setelah menimbang selama beberapa saat akhirnya Kouki memutuskan untuk ke kamar Amaya saja.

Kouki membuka pintu kamar, dan matanya langsung terbelalak.

Karena ada _wanita tergantung_ di ruang tengah, yang terletak tepat di depan kamarnya.

Rambut wanita itu hitam panjang sepunggung, memakai atasan kemeja berwarna krem dengan rok selutut berwarna hitam. Kalau saja dia berdiri membelakangi Kouki, mungkin Kouki akan mengiranya penyusup dan memanggil polisi. Tapi wanita ini lehernya tergantung tali yang menjulur dari plafon ruang tengah. Kakinya pucat menggantung. Tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang pelan, seperti lampu neon yang digantung di ruang interogasi di drama-drama polisi.

Tidak mungkin ada perempuan manapun yang menyusup masuk ke rumah orang hanya untuk bunuh diri, kan?

Kouki tergagu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia berbalik dan bersandar pada pintu.

_Itu hanya halusinasi saja. Aku kebanyakan nonton film horor. Itu tidak nyata..._

Pria berambut coklat itu mengkomat-kamitkan sejuta alasan—apapun—untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa yang dilihatnya itu tidak nyata. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Kouki baru ingat bahwa Amaya sendirian di kamarnya. Tidak peduli apakah wanita itu manusia atau bukan, bisa berbahaya untuk Amaya. Jadi meskipun ketakutan, Kouki membuka pintu kamarnya.

Dan wanita itu masih di sana.

Kouki menelan ludah. Dengan hati-hati dia melangkah keluar kamar—sebisa mungkin mepet tembok—dan menuju kamar Amaya. Matanya tak lepas dari wanita yang tergantung itu. Tubuh wanita itu, yang membelakangi Kouki, bergerak memutar perlahan.

Ketika Kouki sampai di depan pintu kamar Amaya, tubuh wanita itu kini menghadap padanya. Kouki bisa melihat wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Matanya cekung dengan kantung mata hitam melingkarinya dan pipinya kurus. Bibirnya sudah membiru. Kouki berdiri di depan pintu selama beberapa saat, rasanya matanya tak bisa berpaling dari wajah si wanita.

Kemudian tiba-tiba, mata wanita itu terbuka, melotot padanya. Kouki terlonjak kaget dan berteriak. Tangannya segera meraih pintu kamar Amaya dan membukanya, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang membantingnya tertutup dan menguncinya. Tak sampai sedetik kemudian tangis Amaya pecah, membuat Kouki berbalik.

Amaya sudah duduk di kasurnya, menangis karena kaget. Kouki segera berlari dan memeluknya, menciuminya serta minta maaf karena sudah membuatnya kaget. Perlu waktu beberapa saat sampai Amaya tenang. Kouki memperbaiki posisi mereka sehingga dia berada pada posisi setengah berbaring dan Amaya dalam pelukannya. Tangan Kouki menggosok pelan lengan Amaya. Bibirnya menggumamkan lagu nina bobo.

Semakin lama Kouki pun semakin mengantuk. Meskipun wajah wanita tergantung itu masih membayanginya, tapi rasa lelah membuatnya sangat mengantuk. Kouki memperbaiki posisinya, bermaksud ikut tidur juga. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk perut Amaya pelan. Bibirnya masih terus menggumamkan lagu tak berlirik.

"Hm..hm...hm...hm..."

Mata Kouki makin berat. Matanya makin menutup dan ia pun berhenti bergumam.

"Hm...hm...hm...hm..."

Tubuh Kouki menegang. Sebuah suara menggumamkan lagu yang sama yang digumamkannya sejak tadi. Suara seorang wanita, dan suaranya sangat dekat.

"Hm...hm...hm...hm..."

Kouki mempererat pelukannya pada Amaya. Meskipun matanya tertutup, tapi Kouki tidak tidur malam itu.


	4. Chapter 4

Kouki melakukan pekerjaannya dengan _fast mode_ —memakaikan seragam Amaya, menyiapkan sarapan untuk Amaya berupa roti bakar dengan selai dan segelas susu, menata bento berisi sisa makanan semalam, kemudian mengambil tasnya sendiri di ruang kerjanya di lantai dua dan menjejalkan _draft_ novel, alat tulis, dompet serta ponsel sementara Amaya makan. Dia bangun kesiangan pagi ini, padahal rencananya dia mau memasak untuk bekal makan siang Amaya. Alhasil sisa makanan semalam yang seharusnya jadi sarapan Kouki dijejalkan pria itu ke kotak bento Amaya.

Dengan tergesa Kouki memandang jam dinding ruang kerjanya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh. Dia harusnya sudah ada di TK sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tanpa pikir panjang pria itu menutup resleting tas selempangnya dan berlari menuruni tangga.

"Amaya, sudah selesai?" Tanya Kouki. Amaya baru memakan seperempat roti bakarnya. Pria itu masuk ke kamar Amaya dan mengambil tas selempang anak itu, mengecek isinya. Di dalamnya ada kartu nama buatan tangan berisi nama, nomor telepon dan alamat rumah (kalau-kalau Amaya hilang, karena anak itu memang kadang suka hilang), beberapa batang krayon warna-warni, dan sebungkus permen warna-warni yang bungkusnya sudah terbuka. Kouki menutup kembali tas itu, kemudian menyambar papan nama kelompok bertuliskan 'Kelompok Sakura Akashi Amaya' dan topi Amaya.

"Amaya?" Kouki keluar kamar, mendapati roti bakar Amaya masih setengah tapi anak itu sudah berhenti memakannya dan sekarang sedang minum susunya. Kouki berlari menuju Amaya, memakaikan papan nama kelompok di dada anak itu dan memakaikan topi. Lalu dengan satu gerakan Kouki membersihkan mulut Amaya dengan tisu. "Ayo cepat kita sudah terlambat."

Amaya melompat turun dari kursinya dan memakai tas selempang yang diberikan Kouki padanya. Kouki sendiri menyambar dan memakai tas selempangnya, kemudian menarik tangan Amaya menuju garasi. Dia akan naik mobil saja biar cepat.

"Nyaa-san!" Pekik Amaya sambil menunjuk boneka kucingnya yang duduk di meja makan, membuat Kouki harus kembali ke meja untuk menyambar Nyaa-san.

"Tunggu di mobil!" Seru Kouki sambil membuka pintu mobil dan menyalakannya. Pria itu berlari membuka pintu garasi, lalu kembali lagi ke dalam rumah untuk mengecek pintu-pintu dan jendela sudah tertutup dan terkunci, soalnya dia tidak akan kembali ke rumah sampai menjemput Amaya pulang. Lalu dia kembali lagi untuk naik mobil, mengeluarkannya sampai halaman dan kembali lagi untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu garasi, baru setelah itu mobil melaju pergi.

Ketika akhirnya Amaya masuk ke dalam kelas dengan selamat, Kouki terengah sambil bersandar ke dinding di luar kelas anaknya, kemudian menyadari bahwa bento Amaya ketinggalan. Dengan mengerang pelan Kouki terpaksa kembali lagi ke rumah untuk mengambil bento.

Setengah jam setelahnya, Kouki terduduk di salah satu kafe tak jauh dari lingkungan perumahan, kehabisan tenaga. Dia memesan sarapan dan kopi. Sebenarnya dia merasa lelah dan mengantuk karena semalam tidak bisa tidur, tapi _deadline_ novelnya sudah dekat dan mau tak mau Kouki harus menyelesaikannya atau sang editor akan mengamuk. Pria itu membuka tas selempangnya dan mengerjap, mengeluarkan laptopnya.

Kouki terdiam selama beberapa menit, berusaha mengingat kapan dia memasukkan laptop ke dalam tas. Tas selempangnya memang terasa berat, tapi Kouki mengira itu karena _draft_ novelnya yang tebal. Pria itu terlonjak kaget ketika pelayan menyapanya, dan berdehem canggung. Pelayan itu, seorang wanita muda awal duapuluhan, tersenyum manis pada Kouki, yang dibalas dengan senyuman canggung oleh pria itu. Dia berterimakasih pelan ketika pelayan selesai menuang kopi ke gelasnya, dan mengangguk sopan ketika pelayan pamit pergi.

Lalu pandangannya kembali pada laptop. Kouki tidak yakin apakah dia memasukkannya ke dalam tas, tapi sudahlah. Pria itu memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dan sekarang dia ada di luar rumah, jadi tidak mungkin ada apa-apa, kan? Ia membuka laptop dan menyalakannya. Memang lebih enak mengetik daripada tulis tangan.

Sambil menunggu laptop _booting_ , Kouki melahap nasi goreng yang tampak enak. Rasanya memang enak, tapi lebih enak lagi karena Kouki kelaparan. Dia meneguk kopinya sembari mengeluarkan ponsel dan membaca pesan dari Seijuurou yang mengajak makan siang di luar karena sepertinya hari ini suaminya itu juga tidak akan pulang. Kouki membalas pesan dengan 'ya' singkat serta memberitahu bahwa Amaya baru saja masuk sekolah barunya. Setelah itu Kouki kembali menatap layar laptopnya. Dia langsung kaget ketika melihat _wallpaper_ -nya berbeda dari _wallpaper_ yang biasa dia pasang.

 _Wallpaper_ layarnya sekarang memperlihatkan seorang gadis yang tersenyum. Gadis itu paling berusia 15 tahunan, wajahnya pucat pasi dan ada kantung mata hitam di bawah matanya. Sebenarnya dia cukup cantik, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan. Mungkin senyumnya? Itu bukan senyum ceria atau bagaimana, tapi senyuman kosong yang aneh dan membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Kouki mendekatkan wajahnya, berusaha memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya benar. Gadis itu masih di sana, tersenyum padanya. Kouki terus menatapnya. Apa perasaannya saja atau senyum gadis itu melebar? Kouki terduduk kaku ketika menyadari bahwa senyum gadis itu _memang_ melebar. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik, dan deretan giginya yang bertaring terlihat. Jantung Kouki berdegup makin kencang dan keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Senyum gadis itu makin lebar dan makin lebar, dan perlahan sudut-sudut bibirnya merekah robek saking lebarnya gadis itu tersenyum...

"Tuan?" Kouki terlonjak kaget dan menoleh. Gadis pelayan tadi berdiri di sampingnya, menenteng teko berisi kopi. "Anda mau tambah kopinya?"

Kouki menoleh kembali pada laptopnya. _Wallpaper_ nya sudah kembali ke semula—fotonya, Seijuurou dan Amaya yang sedang tersenyum dengan kue ulang tahun cantik di tangan Amaya.

"Tuan?" Gadis pelayan kembali memanggil. Kouki mengerjap.

"Ya, ya. Tolong tuangkan saja." Sahutnya. Matanya masih melirik layar laptopnya yang normal. Gadis pelayan itu menuangkan kopi ke cangkir Kouki, kemudian tersenyum dan berlalu pergi. Kouki mengusap keningnya yang berpeluh. Dia pasti sudah gila, mulai berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak. Pria itu mulai membuka Ms. Word untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Kouki mengecek jam di ponselnya. Pukul satu siang. Dia sudah dua setengah jam duduk di kursinya, mengetik. Gadis pelayan yang sama sudah bolak balik mengisi ulang cangkir kopinya. Seijuurou belum juga menghubunginya lagi, mungkin ada pekerjaan mendadak atau ada rapat yang belum selesai. Menghela napas, Kouki kembali pada layar laptopnya.

Namun belum juga beberapa menit, ponselnya bergetar. Kouki membukanya. Pesan dari Seijuurou, katanya akan segera menjemput Kouki untuk makan siang di tempat makan mereka yang biasa. Dengan cepat Kouki membalas bahwa dia akan pergi ke sana saja karena dia membawa mobil. Pria berambut coklat itu menyimpan pekerjaannya, kemudian mematikan laptop dan mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja. Setelah memasukkan laptop ke dalam tas, Kouki beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk membayar pada kasir.

Duapuluh menit kemudian Kouki sudah duduk di hadapan Seijuurou yang mirip seperti gadis yang dilihat Kouki tadi di laptopnya—pucat dan berkantung mata.

"Kau tampak mengerikan." Komentar Kouki. Seijuurou tertawa lemah.

"Kadang aku berpikir apakah pekerjaanku akan ada habisnya." Ujar Seijuurou. Pria itu kemudian menatap suaminya. "Kau sendiri juga tampak mengerikan. Kau tidak begadang lagi untuk menulis, kan?"

"Aku begadang, sih... Tapi bukan untuk menulis." Kouki berkata, kemudian menggigit bibirnya. Dirasakannya pandangan Seijuurou padanya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Kouki memandang Seijuurou dengan was was. Haruskah dia bercerita?

"Kouki." Suara Seijuurou terdengar seperti memerintah, dan Kouki tahu sebaiknya dia tidak macam-macam.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Amaya rewel sekali semalam dan setelahnya aku jadi tidak bisa tidur." Ujar Kouki sambil tersenyum. "Kapan kau akan selesai? Di rumah sepi tidak ada kau. Amaya juga sudah menanyakan kapan kau akan pulang." Lanjutnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin besok atau lusa. Akan kuusahakan untuk segera menyelesaikan proyek ini." Seijuurou tampaknya tahu bahwa Kouki berbohong. Tatapannya menyelidik.

"Begitu. Kalau begitu berarti aku harus tidur sendirian terus sampai lusa." Kouki merengut. Melihat itu Seijuurou tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Kalau kau kesepian, kenapa tidak memanggil temanmu untuk datang bermain? Berapa umur anak Fukuda sekarang? Empat?"

Kouki langsung mendongak. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Memanggil teman untuk bermain ke rumah. Fukuda bekerja dari rumah juga seperti dirinya—bisnis online yang cukup sukses—dan Kouki bisa mengundang keluarga temannya sedari SMA itu untuk mampir ke rumah baru mereka. Tapi kemudian Kouki menyadari sesuatu.

" _Deadline_ novelku tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Aku harus kerja." Ujarnya sambil memberengut.

"Ayolah. Kalau proyek ini selesai aku akan mengambil cuti dan kita bisa jalan-jalan." Kata Seijuurou sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Serta merta _mood_ Kouki membaik. Pria itu mulai bercerita soal keterlambatannya pagi ini dan kafe yang baru ditemukannya, yang masakan dan kopinya enak. Seijuurou hanya mendengarkan sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berbincang selama hampir satu jam, sebelum akhirnya Seijuurou dengan berat hati harus kembali lagi ke kantor. Kouki juga dengan berat hati berpisah. Dia akan menjemput Amaya dulu sebelum pulang. Rasanya begitu muram ketika memikirkan harus kembali ke rumah itu lagi.

.

.

.

"Jangan. Ini punya Amaya. Yang itu punya Nene-chan." Kouki menghentikan gerakan mencuci piringnya ketika mendengar Amaya berbicara. Gadis kecil itu duduk di lantai ruang tengah, beberapa boneka dan alat memasak mainan berserakan di sana sini. Di sampingnya terletak sebuah piring kecil berisi sepotong kue. Atau _yang tadinya_ sepotong kue, karena Amaya membaginya menjadi dua. Potongannya tidak rapi, dan awalnya Kouki mengira itu cara baru Amaya memakan kue—dengan memotong-motongnya terlebih dulu. Sampai perkataan Amaya barusan.

Kouki kini berbalik dan mengawasi Amaya dari balik meja dapur. Gadis kecil itu menepikan sebagian kuenya ke pinggir piring dengan garpu. Dia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum membalikkan badan dan menatap Kouki.

"Papa, Nene-chan mau minta garpu katanya." Ujar Amaya. Kouki terhenyak selama beberapa saat, kemudian berdehem sambil mengambil garpu. Dia mengantarkan garpu itu pada Amaya, yang disambut sang gadis kecil dengan senyuman. Amaya meletakkan garpu itu di piring dan mulai makan bagian kuenya.

Perlahan Kouki kembali ke dapur, tapi matanya tetap mengawasi Amaya. Sudah beberapa hari Amaya tidak mengungkit-ungkit soal Nene-chan, dan menurut Kouki itu bagus. Entah kenapa sekarang 'Nene-chan' muncul lagi. Kouki ingat bagaimana dia mendengar suara anak kecil berlarian dulu di apartemennya yang lama, yang menurut Amaya adalah 'Nene-chan'. Bagaimana kalau Nene-chan yang waktu itu sekarang ada di sini, duduk di sebelah Amaya dan menemaninya bermain?

Kouki menunggu, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa pada bagian kue yang satunya. Bahkan setelah limabelas menit berlalu dan Amaya kembali bermain masak-masakan, bagian kue itu masih teronggok di tempatnya—di pinggir piring. Kouki akhirnya berbalik dan meneruskan cuci piringnya yang tinggal sedikit. Ketika ia menghadap Amaya lagi, anak itu tengah memakan bagian kue yang dipinggirkannya tadi. Kouki tertawa pelan.

Tentu saja. Amaya hanya main-main. Dia tidak serius bahwa Nene-chan itu ada. Mungkin itu tokoh fiksi rekaan Amaya, teman khayalan yang diciptakannya. Suara yang pernah didengar Kouki dulu itu juga mungkin tidak nyata. Seperti kata Seijuurou, Kouki hanya shock dan berhalusinasi mendengar yang tidak-tidak. Lalu kebetulan saat itu Amaya menciptakan tokoh Nene-chan dan menyebut-nyebutnya malam itu. Dan wanita yang ditemuinya saat kecelakaan? Dia juga berhalusinasi atau salah lihat. Ya, pasti begitu. Soal kue, pasti kue itu dibagi Amaya agar bisa dimakan nanti.

Kouki mengangguk-angguk menyetujui teorinya sendiri. Kemudian dia membuka kulkas dan mulai mengambil bahan-bahan untuk memasak.

"Ayah pulang untuk makan malam?" Amaya berdiri di samping Kouki, mendongak menatap Papanya. Nyaa-san, seperti biasa, berada dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak. Sayang sekali. Ayah sedang sangat sibuk, jadi mungkin baru bisa pulang besok." Kouki berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Amaya penuh sayang.

"Sayang sekali, ya, Nyaa-san. Padahal Amaya mau menunjukkan gambar yang dibuat di sekolah tadi." Ujar Amaya pada bonekanya. Gadis itu kemudian berjinjit, melongok ke meja dapur. "Papa mau masak apa?"

"Hayoo... tebakan Papa mau masak apa?" Sahut Kouki main-main.

"Umm... kerang?"

"Bhuuu... salah." Ujar Kouki, tersenyum.

"Apa? Apa?" Amaya mendekatkan Nyaa-san ke telinganya, kemudian mengangguk-angguk. "Nyaa-san bilang kare."

"Salah juga."

"Brokoli?" Amaya memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir.

"Bukan." Sahut Kouki lagi.

"Balon!"

"Kenapa balon?"

"Amaya mau balon!" Seru Amaya tiba-tiba. Kouki mengangkat alis.

"Balon apa?"

"Balon yang warna warni. Ditiup, terus ditaruh di atas sana." Amaya menunjuk pada langit-langit ruang tengah.

"Seperti waktu Amaya ulang tahun?" Kouki bertanya dan Amaya mengangguk dengan semangat. "Hmmm..." Kouki pura-pura berpikir keras, kedua alisnya bertemu. "Tapi Papa tidak punya balon. Papa punyanya puding."

"Puding!" Amaya menatap Kouki takjub, membuat pria itu tersenyum menahan geli. "Adanya puding, Nyaa-san. Haruskah kita makan itu?" Amaya berbisik penuh konspirasi pada boneka kucingnya, kemudian menempelkan telinganya pada mulut si boneka dan mengangguk-angguk. "Oke." Amaya mendongak menatap Kouki. "Nyaa-san mau itu. Jadinya dua." Gadis itu mengacungkan jarinya membentuk huruf V.

"Sayang sekali, Papa cuma punya satu. Nyaa-san harus minta bagian Amaya." Ujar Kouki, pura-pura memasang wajah kecewa. Amaya tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian mengangguk. Kouki tersenyum, kemudian membuka kulkas dan mengambil puding mangga dalam cup kecil, memberikannya pada Amaya.

"Yay!" Amaya melompat sambil mengangkat tangannya, kemudian melesat menuju _couch_. Gadis kecil itu membanting diri ke _couch_ dan bergulingan selama beberapa saat, kemudian duduk dan menyanyikan lagu puding ciptaannya sendiri. Tangan kecilnya membuka tutup cup puding. Kepalanya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kakinya yang tidak mencapai lantai bergoyang-goyang, memukul kaki _couch_ dengan nada berirama. Kouki hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putri satu-satunya itu.

Selesai memasak Kouki memanggil Amaya untuk makan malam. Amaya makannya banyak. Bahkan setelah makan kue dan puding, dia masih sanggup makan nasi. Anehnya tubuhnya masih kurus-kurus saja. _Pasti kalau dewasa nanti banyak yang iri padanya_ , pikir Kouki. Perempuan yang makan banyak tanpa menjadi gemuk selalu membuat iri perempuan lain.

Makan malam selesai pukul delapan. Kouki mencuci piring sementara Amaya ia minta membereskan peralatan masak-masakannya. Setelah itu mereka duduk bersama di _couch_. Kouki duduk menghadapi laptopnya, memikirkan plot selanjutnya. Amaya duduk di sampingnya dengan mata fokus menatap anime di layar TV. Tubuh kecil anak itu tampak hampir tenggelam di _couch_ yang besar, apalagi dengan bantal-bantal di sekelilingnya dan Nyaa-san dalam pelukannya.

Mereka berada dalam posisi itu selama hampir satu jam. Suasana hening, yang ada hanyalah suara anime dan ketikan Kouki. Setelah anime selesai, Kouki menoleh dan mendapati Amaya sudah tertidur di sampingnya. Pria itu tersenyum. Dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat tubuh Amaya dan memindahkannya ke kamar tidur. Dia harus begadang, tapi dia memutuskan untuk menulis di kamar Amaya saja. Dia tidak mau sendirian di ruang kerjanya atau di tempat lain di rumah ini.

Kouki tengah memberesi laptop ketika mendengar suara berdebuk keras. Sontak pria itu menoleh ke arah panel kaca tidak jauh di samping _couch_ yang membatasi ruang tengah dengan taman. _Apakah pencuri?_ Pikirnya. Dengan hati-hati Kouki mendekati panel kaca. Dibukanya gorden yang menutupi panel sedikit. Dia suka parno melihat langsung taman di malam hari, jadi panelnya dia pasangi gorden.

Di taman tidak tampak apa-apa. Kening Kouki berkerut ketika dia melihat sesuatu bergerak di antara rimbunnya pepohonan yang gelap. Karena lampu di taman hanya dipasang di bagian belakang rumah saja, jadi pohon-pohon dan semak yang rimbun yang mepet dengan tembok pembatas luar selalu terlihat gelap.

Jantung Kouki mulai berdebar ketika sesuatu itu makin jelas. Sosok itu terlihat hitam karena minimnya lampu dan seperti manusia. Apakah pencuri? Tapi tembok belakang sangat tinggi dan bagian atasnya penuh dengan kawat besi. Akan susah bagi pencuri untuk lewat. Ataukah itu... sesuatu yang lain? Pikiran itu membuat Kouki bergidik. Tapi untuk keamanan, dia segera memastikan panel kaca terkunci. Panel kaca ini bisa digeser membuka dan ada kuncinya juga.

Setelah memastikan panel terkunci, Kouki kembali melihat sosok itu. Kini sosok itu sudah berdiri di antara pepohonan, tepat satu garis lurus di depan Kouki. Sosok itu menunduk sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat. Lalu tiba-tiba saja sosok itu mendongak dan meskipun gelap, Kouki tahu bahwa sosok itu menatapnya. Kouki merasakan tubuhnya kaku dan dia hanya bisa memandang sosok itu yang wajahnya tak jelas.

Kemudian, sosok itu berjalan. Caranya berjalan seperti zombie. Perlahan dan berayun-ayun. Kouki menelan ludah, mulai merasa kalau yang dilihatnya itu bukan manusia. Sosok itu melangkahkan satu kaki, kemudian satu kaki lainnya, dan sedetik kemudian, sosok itu berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kouki tidak sempat bereaksi ketika wajah sosok itu tiba-tiba saja berada di hadapan mukanya, menempel pada panel kaca.

Wajah orang itu pucat pasi dengan pipi berwarna kebiruan seperti lebam-lebam kena pukul. Matanya kosong, hitam tanpa ada bola mata. Hidungnya bengkok dan bibirnya merah, tidak rata seperti tercabik. Ketika orang itu menyeringai padanya, serta merta pandangan Kouki menjadi gelap.


	5. Chapter 5

Kouki membuka mata. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamar. Pria itu duduk di ranjangnya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar, melihat ke sekitar. Ya, ini memang kamarnya.

 _Jadi yang semalam itu hanya mimpi?_ Batinnya. Mau tak mau rasa lega menyusupinya. Ternyata itu hanya mimpi. _Bahkan mimpi saja menyeramkan_ , batin Kouki lagi.

Dilihatnya jam dinding di kamar. Pukul tujuh pagi. Sepertinya hari sudah terang. Kouki beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan membuka gorden kamar. Cahaya matahari yang hangat serta merta menerpanya. Ia tersenyum, kemudian meregangkan badan. Dilihatnya beberapa orang lalu lalang di jalan, dan beberapa tengah duduk-duduk di taman depan rumahnya. Kouki baru sadar bahwa setelah pindah dia sama sekali belum berinteraksi dengan tetangga. _Deadline_ novel dan ketakutan akan 'penunggu' rumahnya membuatnya sibuk sendiri di dalam rumah. Menghela napas, Kouki beranjak dari jendela untuk membuat sarapan.

Kesibukannya di dapur terhenti sebentar ketika ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Amaya keluar kamar sambil menguap, seperti biasa dengan Nyaa-san dalam pelukan.

"Pagi." Kouki tersenyum dan menyapa putrinya.

"Selamat pagi." Sahut Amaya. Gadis itu berjalan menuju meja makan, mendapati bahwa sarapan sudah siap. "Papa sedang masak apa?"

"Bento untuk Amaya." Sahut Kouki. Tidak seperti kemarin ketika dia kesiangan, hari ini Kouki bisa menyiapkan bento dengan isi yang cukup banyak karena Amaya memang makannya banyak.

"Amaya mau susu." Ujar Amaya.

"Sebentar." Kouki menyelesaikan menata kotak bento Amaya, menutup dan membungkusnya dengan saputangan agar bisa dibawa, kemudian baru bergerak membuka kulkas untuk mengambil susu dan jus. Dia berjalan menuju meja makan, lalu menuangkan susu pada gelas Amaya dan jus pada gelasnya sendiri. Amaya meneguk susunya beberapa kali sebelum kembali menghadapi meja makan.

"Selamat makan." Baik Kouki maupun Amaya menangkupkan tangan dan mulai makan. Amaya kembali berceloteh soal sekolah baru dan teman-temannya. Kouki hanya mendengarkan meskipun anak itu sudah mengulangi ceritanya berkali-kali.

Pukul delapan lebih Kouki dan Amaya bersiap-siap. Hanya butuh limabelas menit dan mereka sudah rapi. Hari ini Kouki berniat jalan kaki saja sambil melihat lingkungan rumah. Kouki mengunci rumah, kemudian keduanya berjalan bergandengan tangan. Amaya memperhatikan taman di depan rumah dengan tertarik. Ada beberapa patung hewan dan berbagai macam permainan di sana. Kouki sadar bahwa dia sama sekali belum membiarkan Amaya keluar rumah sejak pindah. Baik dia maupun Seijuurou sedang sangat sibuk dan mereka tidak ingin Amaya pergi keluar tanpa pengawasan, apalagi di lingkungan baru. Jadi selama ini Amaya bermain sendirian saja dengan boneka-bonekanya di rumah. _Mungkin alasan munculnya 'Nene-chan' adalah karena dia tidak punya teman_ , pikir Kouki.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah mau bermain di taman?" Tanya Kouki. Amaya langsung mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Dia berjalan dengan sedikit melompat-lompat, kemudian berputar-putar dalam gandengan Kouki. Sang ayah membiarkannya saja. Sudah cukup lama sejak Amaya berjalan-jalan di luar.

Kouki sendiri berjalan sambil melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia benar-benar mengamati taman di depan rumahnya. Di pinggir taman, di bawah pohon-pohon rindang, ada meja dan tempat duduk dari kayu. Tampaknya itu tempat yang menyenangkan untuk bekerja. Dan dari situ juga Kouki bisa mengawasi seluruh taman. Dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan menulis di taman itu saja nanti.

Beberapa orang yang mereka lewati menyapa dengan ramah. Kouki sadar bahwa sesungguhnya lingkungan perumahan ini adalah lingkungan yang sangat menyenangkan, kalau saja tidak berhantu.

.

.

.

Kouki menatap laptopnya dengan serius. Dia duduk di bangku taman paling ujung, di bawah pepohonan rindang. Semilir angin benar-benar membuat nyaman dan ngantuk. Tapi Kouki berkonsentrasi penuh pada cerita yang ditulisnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi novelnya selesai. Sesuatu menyentuh kakinya, membuat Kouki menunduk. Sebuah bola menggelinding di kakinya. Diambilnya bola itu, kemudian diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling. Seorang anak laki-laki berusia tiga tahunan berlari-lari kecil menuju dirinya. Di belakangnya seorang pria yang tampaknya sang ayah berjalan mengikuti. Kouki tersenyum kemudian mengacungkan bola padanya. Anak itu menerimanya.

"Mana terima kasihnya?" Ujar sang ayah di belakang anak itu.

"Terimakasih." Alih-alih membungkuk si anak hanya mengangguk singkat, kemudian berlari pergi ke arena permainan.

"Maaf mengganggu." Ujar si ayah.

"Ah, tidak. Saya juga sudah mau selesai." Sahut Kouki sambil tersenyum. Si pria tampak bimbang selama beberapa saat, kemudian berkata dengan senyuman ragu,

"Saya belum pernah melihat Anda di sini."

"Saya baru pindah sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Itu di sana." Kouki menunjuk rumahnya di seberang taman. Si pria tampak sedikit kaget... dan ketakutan?

"Ah, silahkan duduk." Ujar Kouki, menunjuk bangku di sisi meja dengan sopan. Pria itu mengangguk pelan dan duduk.

"Saya melihat Anda di sini dari tadi, tapi tampaknya Anda serius sekali. Saya tidak mau mengganggu. Oh, ya, saya Sakuyama, rumah saya di ujung sana." Sakuyama menunjuk ke rumah yang terletak di sebelah kiri di paling ujung jalan. "Saya sudah lumayan lama tinggal di sini, sekitar lima tahunan. Lingkungan ini bagus untuk membesarkan anak-anak. Oh ya, anak saya yang bungsu yang tadi itu, namanya Masaki. Kakaknya perempuan, Miki, kelas satu sekolah dasar."

"Saya juga punya putri, umurnya lima tahun." Jawab Kouki. Dia memutuskan untuk rehat sebentar dari menulisnya dan berbincang dengan kenalan barunya. Rupanya Sakuyama punya bisnis _online_ , sehingga sama seperti Kouki, dia bekerja dari rumah. Saat Kouki menyebutkan soal Fukuda, ternyata Sakuyama mengenalnya. Jadilah mereka bercerita panjang lebar. Yang awalnya soal bisnis _online_ , terus merambat ke keluarga dan anak-anak, hobi dan segala macam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kouki-san tidak takut tinggal di situ?" Tanya Sakuyama.

DEG. Rasa tidak nyaman menghampiri Kouki. Jangan-jangan, di lingkungan sini rumahnya sudah terkenal berhantu?

"Kenapa memangnya?" Kouki bertanya, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja... yah... ini hanya gosip, sih. Katanya... rumah Anda itu ada 'penunggunya'." Ujar Sakuyama dengan nada rendah.

"Oh, ya?" Kouki berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi bahwa dia sudah ketemu dengan 'para penunggu' itu.

"Sebenarnya waktu saya baru pindah, ada juga yang pindah ke rumah Anda. Tapi hanya sebulan kemudian dia sudah keluar dan meminta agen di sini untuk menjual kembali rumah itu. Lalu setelah itu ada lagi yang pindah ke situ. Sama saja, mereka pindah. Tapi yang ini agak lama, sekitar tiga bulan mereka tinggal. Sejak itu ada beberapa orang yang silih berganti menempati, tapi tidak pernah ada yang tahan lama. Menurut salah seorang yang pernah tinggal di sana, dia melihat hal-hal mistis." Ujar Sakuyama.

Kouki diam-diam menelan ludah. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mencari tahu dulu soal latar belakang rumah ini? Atau sebenarnya Seijuurou mungkin mengetahuinya, tapi tidak menceritakannya pada Kouki?

"Yah, tapi itu cuma rumor dari mulut ke mulut, sih. Saya sendiri sering menemani anak bermain di taman ini tapi tidak pernah melihat yang aneh-aneh dari rumah Anda." Lanjut Sakuyama.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau memang benar katanya berhantu, berarti mungkin dulu rumah itu bekas sesuatu? Di novel dan film kan biasanya begitu." Tanya Kouki, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar seringan mungkin.

"Entahlah. Kalau yang itu saya tidak tahu." Sakuyama mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula saya rasa itu hanya rumor. Biasalah, di lingkungan seperti ini pasti ada gosip."

Kouki hanya mengangguk-angguk. Sayang sekali. Dia harus mencari tahu soal ini lebih lanjut.

"Ah, sudah saatnya makan siang. Saya pulang dulu, ya. Nanti istri saya ribut." Sakuyama berkata sambil nyengir, dan Kouki ikut tertawa kecil menanggapi.

.

.

.

Lebih dari satu bulan berlalu sejak percakapan Kouki dengan Sakuyama mengenai rumor rumah berhantu. Kouki masih sering bertemu dengan Sakuyama—atau kadang istrinya—di taman depan rumah. Tidak hanya keluarga Sakuyama, namun Kouki juga mulai mengenal tetangga-tetangganya yang lain. Mereka semua baik dan ramah menyambutnya sebagai penghuni baru di perumahan ini. Dan mereka rata-rata punya pertanyaan yang sama ketika bertemu Kouki: 'Apa tidak takut tinggal di sana?'

Biasanya Kouki akan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan. Dengan begitu dia jadi bisa mengorek keterangan sebanyak-banyaknya dari para tetangga. Tapi jawaban mereka rata-rata sama dengan Sakuyama. Dari cerita-cerita tetangga, Kouki bisa menyaring yang tampaknya seperti fakta: bahwa rumah itu dari dulu awal perumahan ini dibuat, sering sekali kosong. Kalaupun ada yang membeli, mereka tidak akan bertahan lama. Biasanya mereka akan meminta tolong pada agen untuk menjualkan kembali rumahnya sementara mereka pindah.

Kalau mengenai berhantu tidaknya itu cuma rumor yang beredar. Jadi para penghuni perumahan ini belum pernah ada yang diganggu. Hanya saja katanya, salah satu penghuni rumah sebelumnya ada yang pernah menjawab 'rumah ini ada hantunya!' ketika ditanya tetangga kenapa mau cepat-cepat pindah. Dengan begitu gosip mengenai rumah itu berhantu langsung santer. Padahal setelah Kouki mencari info kesana kemari, tak seorang pun tetangga yang pernah diganggu oleh 'penghuni' rumah Kouki.

Semakin Kouki berbincang dengan tetangga, semakin pula ia menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa dia tinggal di perumahan super elit. Selama ini Kouki cuma berpikir sederhana, bahwa rumah di sini bagus-bagus. Kalau dia sih berpikirnya apa saja yang penting nyaman ditempati. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, rumah yang ditempati Kouki saja—yang menurutnya cukup sederhana—harganya _segitu_ , apalagi rumah-rumah lain yang arsitekturnya 'wah'? Dan taman di depan rumah? Luas. Fasilitasnya lengkap. Enak untuk nongkrong. Berapa biaya yang dihabiskan untuk membangunnya?

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Kouki sadar keadaan lingkungan rumahnya, yaitu ketika dia berbincang dengan ibu-ibu lain (karena dia kan selalu menunggui Amaya main, jadi otomatis dia harus bergaul dengan ibu-ibu rumah tangga juga). Istri Sakuyama—Momoko-san Kouki memanggilnya—tidak terlalu parah, tapi ibu-ibu yang lainnya suka membuat Kouki pusing. Pembicaraannya tidak jauh-jauh dari pamer perhiasan, kenaikan jabatan suami di kantor, dan hal-hal semacam itu. Kouki sih cuma mesam-mesem saja kalau ditanyai soal suaminya. Awalnya pasti ditanya soal istri, tapi Kouki menjawab dia punyanya suami. Kalau ditanya kerja suaminya apa, Kouki cuma menjawab 'karyawan kok.'

Untung saja Kouki 'agak' terkenal di dunia pernovelan. Bisa dibilang setengah dari buku yang diterbitkannya adalah best-seller. Jadi ibu-ibu itu tidak terlalu tanya-tanya soal Seijuurou. Bagi mereka, kalau di tinggal perumahan ini paling tidak harus berduit. Dan anggapan mereka, Kouki itu novelis terkenal yang berduit. Padahal juga beli rumah tiga perempatnya memakai uang Seijuurou. Kouki cuma nyumbang sisanya. Kouki juga bersyukur bahwa sejak awal dia hanya memperkenalkan diri memakai nama kecil. Dia sadar dari dulu bahwa nama 'Akashi' terkenal di dunia bisnis.

Tapi meskipun ibu-ibu di sini lumayan parah menurut Kouki, para suaminya enak diajak ngobrol. Mereka tidak terlalu suka pamer. Paling yang dikeluhkan hanya kenapa istri-istri (atau suami) mereka belanjanya sampai menghabiskan dua kartu kredit (oke, mungkin ini berlebihan—dan kadang bapak-bapak itu memang berlebihan—tapi sumpah Kouki pernah melihat ada tetangganya yang mengeluarkan belanjaan dari bagasi, bangku belakang dan bangku tengah mobilnya. Bayangkan itu habis berapa?).

Tapi di luar pembicaraan-pembicaraan itu, Kouki nyambung dengan tetangga-tetangganya. Terutama kalau mereka mulai bicara soal anak-anak dan gosip. Biarpun Kouki tidak suka bergosip, tapi dia pintar sekali berakting pura-pura minat. Alhasil baik ibu-ibu maupun bapak-bapak suka bercerita macam-macam padanya soal kejadian di sekitar. Hal ini tentu saja memudahkan Kouki dalam mencari tahu soal sejarah rumahnya. Tapi ada juga yang mengganjal pikirannya:

_Apakah 'mereka' tidak pernah mengganggu yang bukan penghuni rumah?_

Karena dari hasil 'investigasi' Kouki, penunggu rumahnya belum pernah mengganggu orang lain di luar rumah. Ini aneh sekali. Kouki berpikir sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Semenjak mimpinya melihat laki-laki menyeramkan di taman, gangguan sudah berkurang. Memang tidak hilang sepenuhnya, tapi paling tidak mereka tidak menampakkan diri. Paling-paling hanya suara-suara dan Kouki sudah terbiasa.

Yang menurut Kouki aneh lagi, adalah Seijuurou tidak pernah merasakan atau melihat apa-apa. Mungkin saja itu karena dia jarang di rumah. Pergi pagi pulang malam. Kadang malah tidak pulang. Kalau Amaya... Kouki belum bisa menyimpulkan apakah Nene-chan itu nyata atau tidak. Saat ini dia ingin menganggap bahwa Nene-chan adalah bagian dari imajinasi Amaya belaka.

Kouki menghela napas. Dia memutuskan bahwa mungkin penghuni lain rumah ini hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya yang baru pindah, dan ingin hidup damai saling berdampingan. Kalau memang mereka tidak berniat mengganggu, maka Kouki juga tak akan mengganggu mereka. Tapi Kouki akan terus mencari tahu sejarah rumah ini demi memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

.

.

.

"Pa, Ayah hari ini pulang?" Amaya bertanya, mendongak menatap Kouki yang sedang sibuk menata meja makan.

"Iya. Katanya dia akan pulang nanti untuk makan malam." Kouki berkata sembari mengelus rambut hitam sebahu Amaya. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum riang, kemudian berlari ke _couch_ untuk mengabarkan pada Nyaa-san soal kepulangan Ayahnya. Maklum saja, sudah beberapa hari ini Seijuurou pulang tengah malam dan berangkat sebelum Amaya bangun. Jadi bisa dibilang Amaya sudah lama tidak melihatnya.

"Amaya boleh nunggu Ayah di taman?" Tanya Amaya tiba-tiba. Kouki mengangkat alis. Mata coklatnya bertatapan dengan mata hitam Amaya yang besar—turunan dari ibunya.

"Kok, tumben?"

"Amaya ingin main."

"Baiklah." Kouki menjawab setelah berpikir sebentar. Tidak ada salahnya menunggu Seijuurou di luar. Toh suaminya itu bilang akan tiba sekitar setengah jam lagi.

Kouki menyelesaikan menata meja makan, kemudian mengambil jaket—milik Amaya dan miliknya sendiri—di kamar karena malam ini cukup dingin. Dia memakaikan jaket pada Amaya, lalu memakai jaketnya sendiri, dan kemudian menggandeng anak itu untuk keluar rumah.

Hawa di luar ternyata lebih dingin dari perkiraan Kouki. Padahal baru pukul tujuh malam. Jalanan lengang dan di taman juga tidak ada orang. Maklum saja, dingin-dingin begini lebih enak berada di dalam rumah.

Amaya berlari menyeberang jalan, menuju patung singa di taman. Dengan penuh kerja keras dia menaiki patung yang lebih besar darinya itu. Kouki memperhatikan saja sambil tersenyum geli. Wajah Amaya lucu sekali kalau dia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh. Setelah sekitar setengah menit berusaha, akhirnya Amaya berhasil menaiki punggung si singa.

"Siap semuanya! Ayo serang!" Amaya mengacungkan tinjunya di udara sambil berteriak, diikuti 'hiyaa hiyaa' sambil memeragakan gerakan orang naik kuda. "Minggir! Minggir semua! Beri jalan untuk Ratu!" Serunya.

Kouki duduk santai di salah satu batu di dekat Amaya, memperhatikan sekitar. Ia biarkan saja Amaya main perang-perangan sampai lelah sendiri. Kouki mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling taman. Tempat yang kalau siang ramai, sekarang sepi. Lampu-lampu taman yang dari kejauhan tampak indah, sebenarnya tak cukup banyak untuk menerangi seluruh taman. Pohon-pohon besar nan rindang yang siangnya enak untuk tempat nongkrong pun, kalau malam gelap dan sedikit mengerikan.

Tanpa sadar Kouki bergidik. Rasa dingin juga merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya merapatkan jaket.

"Nyaa-san! Tidaaak!" Jeritan Amaya terdengar, dan Kouki menoleh. Masih berada di atas punggung patung singa, anak itu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Nyaa-san yang sekarang tergolek lemah di rerumputan. "Beraninya kau mencelakai Nyaa-san! Heyaaa!" Gadis kecil itu kemudian menjerit menatap depannya yang kosong. Tak lupa tangannya terangkat seperti tengah memegang pedang.

Kouki tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan. Kali ini ke rumahnya sendiri. Rumahnya ternyata kelihatan bagus dari luar. Bangunannya besar dan arsitekturnya elegan. Kouki mengangguk-angguk sendiri dengan rasa puas yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba dirasakannya. Kouki mengamati lantai dua rumahnya yang terang. Kemudian jendela ruang kerjanya yang tertutup gorden.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada bayangan seseorang berdiri di balik gorden jendela ruang kerjanya. Kouki melompat bangun dan mengerjap memastikan pandangannya. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Pria itu menelan ludah. Itu hanya imajinasinya saja atau _memang ada_ seseorang di sana?

"Sudah, ah. Amaya lelah teriak-teriak terus." Terdengar suara Amaya berujar di samping Kouki, membuat pria itu menoleh. Anak itu melompat turun dari singa dan memungut Nyaa-san dari tanah. Kouki mengira Amaya sudah mengakhiri permainannya dan akan mengajak pulang, tapi anak itu malah berlari menuju arena permainan. Kouki menoleh kembali memandang jendela ruang kerjanya. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

Ngiiik. Ngiiik.

Suara bunyi jungkat jungkit yang bergerak membuat Kouki sontak menoleh. Amaya duduk di satu sisi jungkat jungkit, sendirian. Tapi entah bagaimana jungkat jungkit itu bergerak naik turun, seolah-olah ada orang lain yang duduk si sisi berlawanan Amaya.

Ngiiik. Ngiiik.

Kouki langsung berlari ke arah Amaya, kemudian mengangkat putrinya dari jungkat jungkit. Amaya masih berada di bawah ketika Kouki mengangkat Amaya. Sisi yang tadinya diduduki Amaya langsung tersentak ke atas dengan keras, seolah-olah sisi lainnya dibebani oleh sesuatu yang berat.

"Papa kenapa, sih, Amaya kan masih main. Itu Nene-chan nungguin." Protes Amaya sambil menunjuk sisi jungkat jungkit yang di bawah, yang kosong. Bulu kuduk Kouki langsung berdiri. Belum sempat dia menjawab, suara mobil memasuki pendengarannya. Mobil sedan merah yang dikenalinya mendekat, kemudian memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Ayah!" Pekik Amaya gembira, melupakan 'Nene-chan'nya. Anak itu serta merta berlari menyeberang jalan menuju sang Ayah yang sekarang sudah keluar dan berdiri di samping mobil. Kouki menatap jungkat jungkit yang kosong sekali lagi, kemudian cepat-cepat melangkah menuju rumahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Seijuurou. Amaya sudah berada dalam gendongannya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Kouki tersenyum kaku. "Mana kuncinya, biar aku saja yang memasukkan mobil. Makanan sudah ada di meja makan. Tunggu saja di sana."

Seijuurou menatap Kouki selama beberapa saat dengan pandangan menyelidik, tapi memberikan kunci mobilnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Malam ini kare!" Terdengar suara Amaya melaporkan menu malam itu.

Kouki, yang berdiri di samping mobil, merasakan seseorang memandangnya dari belakang. Dia berbalik, namun hanya mendapati jalanan yang kosong dan sepi. Matanya menatap jauh ke taman, ke arah jungkat jungkit.

Ngiiik. Ngiiik.

Jungkat jungkit itu perlahan bergerak meskipun tak ada angin. Tanpa menunggu waktu, Kouki masuk ke dalam mobil.


	6. Chapter 6

Kouki menghela napas pelan. Ide untuk membuat cerita baru tidak juga muncul. Pria itu menyandarkan punggung ke kursi kerjanya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke atas sandaran kursi, matanya menatap langit-langit ruang kerja. Suara langkah kaki bolak-balik terdengar dari ruang kerja Seijuurou.

"Seiiii..." Panggil Kouki. Keheningan malam membuat suaranya terdengar keras. Amaya sudah tidur di kamar, dan seperti biasa, Seijuurou bekerja di ruang kerjanya.

"Hmm?" Terdengar suara menyahut.

"Menurutmu enaknya novel yang selanjutnya misteri atau romance?" Tanya Kouki lagi tanpa bergerak dari posisinya.

"Hmm?" Suara gumaman terdengar sebagai jawaban. Kouki duduk tegak di kursinya, mulai merasa aneh. Jangan-jangan, yang didengarnya bukan Seijuurou?

Pria bersurai tanah itu beranjak keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Perlahan dia melangkah di sepanjang lorong, berusaha membuat suara langkahnya tidak terdengar. Sesampainya di samping pintu ruang kerja Seijuurou, Kouki perlahan-lahan menjulurkan kepalanya.

Dilihatnya Seijuurou berbaring di atas sofa ruang kerja, matanya terpejam. Sebuah buku yang terbuka tergolek begitu saja di dadanya. Kouki tersenyum. Ternyata itu memang Seijuurou. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Kouki berbalik menuju ruang cuci, bermaksud mengambil selimut untuk Seijuurou. Seingatnya ada selimut bersih yang baru saja dicuci di sana.

Kouki masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang cuci ketika melihat seseorang berdiri di teras. Pintu ruang cuci ada dua, yang satu untuk masuk dari lorong ke ruang cuci, dan yang satunya lagi pintu dari ruang cuci menuju teras yang biasa digunakan untuk menjemur pakaian. Letak pintu tidak satu garis lurus. Jadi pintu antara lorong dan ruang cuci terletak di sebelah kiri, sementara pintu antara ruang cuci dan teras terletak di sebelah kanan. Pintu di lorong satu garis lurus dengan jendela ruang cuci, sehingga dari lorong teras bisa terlihat. Biasanya Kouki hanya perlu melihat dari pintu di lorong untuk mengecek apakah cuciannya sudah kering atau belum.

Dan ketika Kouki berdiri di depan pintu ruang cuci, dari jendela ia melihat seseorang berdiri di teras. Tubuh Kouki seketika kaku. Apakah itu manusia atau bukan? Baru saja Kouki berpikir, sosok itu membungkuk, kemudian menjatuhkan diri. Dengan kaget Kouki berlari menuju teras. Pagar teras berupa beton setinggi perut Kouki, dan jika melongok dari pagar, taman belakang akan terlihat.

Kouki dengan tergesa menuju pagar, kemudian membungkukkan badan di atas pagar teras untuk melihat siapa yang jatuh. Tapi susah melihatnya karena di bawah gelap dan rimbun dedaunan dari pepohonan taman belakang. Kouki baru saja hendak berbalik dan membangunkan Seijuurou untuk mengecek taman belakang ketika dia melihat sesuatu keluar dari jendela kamar tamu yang terletak di sebelah teras.

Sesuatu itu berwarna hitam. Kouki membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah _kepala_. Kepala itu keluar perlahan dari jendela kamar tamu, melongok ke bawah. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang terurai sehingga wajahnya tak terlihat. Kouki membeku di tempatnya.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja, kepala itu menoleh ke arah Kouki. Rambutnya yang panjang masih menutupi sebagian wajah, tapi Kouki bisa melihat matanya. Wajahnya teramat pucat sehingga matanya yang dilingkari kantung mata berwarna hitam terlihat jelas. Mata itu melotot padanya.

Tanpa basa basi lagi Kouki berlari keluar ruang cuci. Dilihatnya pintu kamar tamu tertutup, dan Kouki berlari melewatinya, masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Seijuurou. Dia segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Kouki?" Seijuurou berdiri di samping sofa, memandangnya dengan aneh. "Ada apa?"

"Sei!" Kouki berlari dan memeluk suaminya. "Ada perempuan yang melongok dari jendela kamar tamu! Tadi juga ada seseorang yang menjatuhkan diri dari teras... Aku takut..." Kouki berkata sambil membenamkan wajah ke dada Seijuurou.

"Maksudmu... aku?" Kouki terhenyak. Suara Seijuurou berubah menjadi rendah dan serak, dan tubuhnya dingin. Kemudian ada bau busuk yang datang entah dari mana. Perlahan Kouki mendongak. Yang didapatinya bukan wajah tampan Seijuurou, melainkan wajah yang sama yang muncul dalam mimpinya, pucat pasi dengan pipi berwarna kebiruan, mata yang kosong tanpa bola mata, hidung bengkok dan bibir yang tidak rata seperti tercabik.

Pandangan Kouki seketika menggelap.

.

.

.

Kouki membuka mata, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Rasanya kejadian ini sudah pernah terjadi. Pria itu mendengar suara di luar kamarnya. _Apakah yang kualami itu mimpi?_ Batin Kouki sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Dia membuka pintu, mendapati Seijuurou tengah berdiri di meja dapur.

"Kau tidak kerja, Sei?" Tanya Kouki bingung. Seijuurou berbalik, menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Sudah bangun rupanya. Ini kan hari minggu, masa lupa?" Ujarnya sambil lalu. Tangannya kembali mengorek-korek wajan. Kouki mendekat dan melongok melewati bahu Seijuurou. Sesuai dugaan, suaminya itu tengah memasak nasi goreng—satu-satunya makanan yang bisa dimasaknya. Tapi mau tak mau Kouki tersenyum. Paling tidak Seijuurou sudah berusaha memasak sarapan.

"Mana Amaya?" Kouki bertanya sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil air minum.

"Masih tidur. Kupikir tak ada salahnya bangun siang sedikit di hari minggu." Sahut Seijuurou. Dimatikannya api dan diambilnya piring dari rak atas. Lalu dituangnya nasi goreng ke piring.

"Baunya enak." Ujar Kouki sambil tersenyum. Seijuurou menyeringai. Kouki membawa dua buah piring yang sudah terisi dan membawanya ke meja makan. Sisa nasi goreng dibiarkan saja di wajan dan ditutup, untuk makan Amaya nanti kalau dia sudah bangun.

"Oh, ya, kenapa kau suka tidur di tempat-tempat aneh, sih?" Tanya Seijuurou tiba-tiba ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk di kursi makan, berhadapan dan siap makan. Kouki mengerjap.

"Apa?"

"Semalam aku memindahkanmu dari ruang kerjaku. Kenapa kau tidur di sana? Di lantai, lagi. Dan pintunya terbuka lebar. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin, lho." Ujar Seijuurou. Dia mengatupkan tangan dan berkata 'selamat makan' pelan sebelum menyendok nasi dalam piringnya. Kouki masih melongo menatapnya.

"Waktu itu juga kau tidur di depan panel kaca. Dingin, kan?" Lanjut Seijuurou setelah menelan makanannya. "Tidakkah menurutmu ini sedikit asin?"

Suara sendok Kouki yang terjatuh berdenting keras, membuat Seijuurou yang tengah menatap masakannya sendiri dengan tatapan mengkritik mendongak menatapnya.

"Kouki?"

"Itu bukan mimpi."

"Apa?

"Itu bukan mimpi, Sei. Aku benar-benar melihatnya!" Suara Kouki meninggi. Seijuurou menatap Kouki heran.

"Melihat apa?" Tanya Seijuurou bingung. Kouki memandang cemas sekitarnya. "Melihat apa, Kouki?"

Kouki mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Seijuurou, kemudian berbisik, "melihat hantu."

Seijuurou tertawa.

"Oh, ayolah."

"Aku serius, Sei!" Kata Kouki keras. "Di sini ada hantunya." Lanjutnya dengan suara berbisik.

Seijuurou menghela napas.

"Dengar—"

"Dan ini bukan imajinasi. Aku tidak kelelahan, aku tidak sedang shock, dan aku juga tidak stres. Aku tahu apa yang kulihat, Sei." Ujar Kouki dengan tegas.

"Tapi hantu? Itu kan konyol seka—"

"Mudah bagimu mengatakannya karena kau tidak melihat mereka!" Seru Kouki, emosinya mulai naik.

"Dari pertama pindah ke sini, aku tahu ada yang aneh. Aku melihat wanita tergantung, Sei, di sini di ruang tengah! Lalu waktu aku tidur di depan panel kaca itu, aku sebenarnya pingsan karena aku melihat ada laki-laki yang terjatuh dari atas! Wajahnya—wajahnya sangat mengerikan... Dan semalam, semalam aku melihat si laki-laki itu, yang dulu pernah kulihat jatuh di taman, menjatuhkan diri dari teras. Dia melompat, Sei! Lalu ada wanita yang melongok dari kamar di samping teras—"

"Kouki! Kouki..." Seijuurou segera berdiri dan memegang bahu Kouki, yang tampaknya mulai kehilangan kendali.

"—belum lagi semua suara yang selalu kudengar, seperti anak kecil berlarian atau orang memasak atau mandi... Lalu Nene-chan!" Kouki kini berbalik menghadap Seijuurou, menatapnya. "Nene-chan itu nyata, Sei... Dia sering bermain dengan Amaya. Kemarin mereka bermain jungkat jungkit. Padahal tidak ada angin dan Amaya naik jungkat jungkit sendirian, tapi jungkat jungkit itu bergerak! Bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah—"

"KOUKI!" Seru Seijuurou akhirnya. Kouki langsung terdiam, mengerjapkan mata.

"Apa kau mempercayaiku?" Kouki bertanya dengan tatapan yang aneh—memohon, berharap, ketakutan, khawatir.

Seijuurou terdiam selama beberapa saat, dan Kouki tahu percuma saja dia bicara.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Toh kau tidak akan percaya." Kouki berkata cepat dan menyingkirkan tangan Seijuurou dari bahunya. Dirasakannya matanya berair dan suaranya tercekat ketika dia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hei." Seijuurou menahan Kouki di tempatnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku percaya padamu." Ujarnya. Kouki mendongak.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan nada sangsi. Seijuurou menatapnya dan berkata dengan tegas,

"Ya."

Kouki menatapnya selama beberapa saat, mencari kejujuran di matanya. Tapi Seijuurou menatapnya dengan mantap, dan segera saja Kouki mempercayainya. Pria itu segera membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Seijuurou, menahan agar airmatanya tidak jatuh.

Selama satu jam berikutnya, Kouki menceritakan apa yang dialaminya sejak pindah. Seijuurou hanya terdiam mendengarkan. Kouki juga menceritakan soal apa yang dikatakan para tetangga, dan bahwa dia berencana untuk mencari sejarah rumah ini.

"Kurasa kita bisa mencari di perpustakaan." Ujar Seijuurou. "Ada di dekat sini. Mereka pasti sudah mendata semua kejadian di daerah ini, kan?"

Kouki mengerjap. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Dia hanya berpikir untuk mencari di internet. Tapi di perpustakaan mestinya data mengenai daerah sekitar sini lebih lengkap.

"Lagipula kau cuma bertanya-tanya pada tetangga, kan? Ini daerah perumahan. Mestinya agen di sini sudah menutupi kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi, kalau memang ada sejarah kejadian mengerikan di rumah ini. Kalau di perpustakaan mungkin saja kita hanya perlu bertanya pada pegawainya." Seijuurou berkata sambil mengangkat bahu.

Kouki melongo. Rasanya Seijuurou selalu membuat semuanya jadi lebih mudah.

"Sei~"

"Apa?"

"Aku cinta padamu." Seijuurou tertawa.

"Baiklah. Ayo siap-siap."

"Eh? Lalu Amaya?"

"Aku memang berencana mau bertemu Daiki dan Satsuki hari ini. Biar mereka yang mengasuh Amaya."

Kouki meringis. Seijuurou ini memang suka main perintah saja. Putra Daiki dan Satsuki, Yuto, seumuran dengan Amaya. Keduanya sering main bersama dan sebelum Amaya pindah, mereka satu TK. Hanya saja setelah pindah keluarga Aomine belum sempat berkunjung.

.

.

.

"Yuto-kuuuun!" Amaya berlari menuju Yuto, yang kini berjingkrak senang melihatnya.

"Amaya-chan!" Serunya gembira. Kouki dan Seijuurou berjalan mengikuti Amaya dari belakang.

"Gawat kalau nanti mereka sampai menikah," gumam Seijuurou dengan kening berkerut ketika melihat Amaya menubrukkan diri pada Yuto. Kouki terkekeh pelan.

"Bagus, kan, daripada diambil orang tidak benar. Lebih baik Amaya dinikahkan saja dengan anak yang sudah kita kenal." Sahut Kouki, yang membuat kening Seijuurou makin berkerut.

"Kouki-kun!" Seru Satsuki sambil melambai-lambai penuh semangat.

"Satsuki-san." Kouki membalas sapaannya dengan sopan.

"Duh, kau ini. Sudah kubilang jangan memanggil dengan sopan begitu. Seperti dengan siapa saja." Satsuki memukul pelan bahu Kouki.

"Yo, Akashi. Licik, ya, kau, menitipkan anakmu pada kami sementara kau mau pergi kencan." Sapa Daiki sambil menggerutu. Seijuurou hanya menyeringai.

"Kau perlu latihan, kan, kalau mau punya anak lagi." Sahut Seijuurou.

Kedua keluarga itu duduk di satu meja kafe. Amaya dan Yuto sudah asyik sendiri mengobrol di kursi paling pojok sambil cekikikan.

Karena para Akashi sudah sarapan, mereka hanya memesan minuman sementara para Aomine memesan makan. Amaya memesan es krim dan memakannya bersama-sama dengan Yuto. Mereka mengobrol sambil makan dan minum. Lewat pukul sebelas, acara makan dan mengobrol itu selesai. Daiki dan Satsuki berencana mengajak Yuto pergi ke kebun binatang, dan Amaya, tentu saja, dengan senang hati ikut mereka. Maka tidak lama kemudian kedua keluarga itu berpisah, setelah Kouki mewanti-wanti Amaya untuk manut pada Om dan Tantenya. Amaya hanya mengangguk-angguk dan menjawab 'iya' dengan gaya meyakinkan.

.

.

.

Seijuurou memarkir mobilnya di tempat parkir perpustakaan. Ia dan Kouki kemudian keluar mobil. Tempat parkir berada di samping perpustakaan. Kedua orang itu melangkah menuju pintu masuk perpustakaan di depan. Perpustakaan itu tidak terlalu besar. Area pelatarannya juga tidak terlalu luas, namun terkesan adem karena ada beberapa pohon yang ditanam berjajar di depannya.

Seijuurou dan Kouki melangkah menaiki tangga pintu depan perpustakaan. Ketika mereka memasuki pintu, tampak seorang petugas yang sudah kakek-kakek duduk di balik meja. Kakek itu tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Selamat datang." Ujarnya ramah. Kouki dan Seijuurou balas tersenyum. Seijuurou menatap Kouki selama beberapa saat, kemudian berjalan menuju Kakek itu.

"Permisi. Sebenarnya kami datang karena ingin mencari tahu sesuatu." Seijuurou berkata sambil tersenyum ramah. "Perpustakaan ini pastinya merekam data mengenai semua kejadian di kawasan ini, bukan?"

"Ya, ya." Kakek itu mengangguk. "Apa yang ingin kalian cari?"

"Kami tinggal di perumahan dekat sini..."

"Oh, ya. Perumahan di sana itu, kan? Aku ingat mereka membangunnya sekitar lima belas tahun lalu. Perumahan yang tampak bagus dari luar, ya? Padahal pernah ada kejadian mengerikan itu..."

"Itu." Sahut Seijuurou cepat. Matanya berpandangan dengan Kouki. Kemudian dia kembali menatap kakek itu dan berkata dengan hati-hati, "apakah kejadian itu terjadi di sebuah rumah?"

"Ya... Sebuah keluarga... Orang-orang yang tidak beruntung, mereka itu. Aku kenal putri sulungnya. Dia sering ke perpustakaan sini. Sering membawa adiknya juga. Anak-anak baik... Sayang sekali kejadian seperti itu menimpa mereka. Sayang sekali..." Kakek itu berkata dengan pandangan menerawang, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kouki. Kakek itu memandangnya selama beberapa saat. Kemudian matanya menyipit.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja kalian tidak tahu. Orang-orang agen itu juga datang kemari waktu aku bercerita pada anak itu dulu. Siapa itu namanya—aku lupa. Anak baik, suka sekali dengan buku, terutama novel misteri. Meminjam sepuluh dan habis dalam setengah bulan... Setelah aku cerita padanya, orangtuanya kemari. Aku bilang pada mereka soal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi orang-orang agen itu! Mereka mendatangiku dan bilang jangan menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak. Puh! Dasar orang-orang licik. Maunya menjual yang bagus-bagus saja—" Kakek itu mengomeli para agen perumahan dengan suara rendah—tampaknya masih sadar kalau dia di perpustakaan.

Kouki dan Seijuurou hanya berpandangan dan menunggu. Setelah semenit penuh akhirnya kakek itu menatap mereka kembali.

"Jadi? Kalian mau tahu soal rumah itu juga?"

"Ya." Jawab Seijuurou. "Soalnya sepertinya kami tinggal di rumah itu."

"Oh. Itu tidak bagus." Si kakek tampak terkejut. Kemudian dia mencondongkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan nada berbisik, "rumah itu ada hantunya, kan?"

Seijuurou tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi Kouki mencicitkan 'ya'.

"Suami saya yang pernah lihat. Saya sih belum." Sahut Seijuurou.

"Hmm..." Kakek itu menegakkan badannya. "Jadi memang benar rumor hantu itu. Tapi tidak aneh. Mengingat bagaimana keluarga itu terbunuh."

"Te-terbunuh?!" Pekik Kouki pelan. Si kakek mengangguk.

"Ayo. Ada beritanya di koran lokal." Kakek itu berdiri, kemudian masuk melewati rak-rak perpustakaan. Seijuurou dan Kouki mengikutinya dari belakang. Kakek itu terus berjalan sampai ke salah satu pojok perpustakaan. Di situ ada deretan meja dan kursi untuk membaca, dan koran-koran menumpuk rapi di rak besar yang menempel pada dinding. Kemudian di bagian lain pojokan itu, berderet pula beberapa komputer.

"Tunggu di sini. Akan kucarikan sebentar." Kakek itu berjalan menuju salah satu bagian rak berisi koran dan mulai mengubek-ubek isinya. "Ah, ini dia. Kami hanya menyimpan koran-koran lokal di sini."

Seijuurou dan Kouki berdiri di meja ketika kakek itu membentangkan koran di atasnya.

"Ini." Ujar si kakek setelah membalik beberapa halaman.

Kouki menelan ludah. Di salah satu sudut koran yang sudah kusam karena usia, terpampang foto bahagia sebuah keluarga. Kouki langsung mengenalinya. Si ibu yang tergantung di ruang tengah. Sang ayah yang terjun dari lantai dua (wajahnya dalam foto sangat berbeda dengan yang dilihat Kouki—karena matanya yang bolong dan sebagainya—tapi Kouki yakin itu dia). Lalu gadis itu, gadis remaja yang wajahnya Kouki lihat di laptopnya. Dan terakhir... seorang anak perempuan seusia Amaya, tersenyum memeluk boneka beruang coklat di tangan.

Tertulis di atas foto keluarga itu 'KISAH TRAGIS PEMBUNUHAN DAN BUNUH DIRI SATU KELUARGA'. Kouki membaca cepat berita itu.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sebuah keluarga tinggal di rumah yang ditempati Kouki dan Seijuurou sekarang. Diberitakan bahwa suatu hari, si ibu menjadi gila dan membunuh seluruh keluarganya. Sang ayah dipukuli ketika dia pulang dengan mabuk di malam hari. Jantungnya ditusuk, matanya dicungkil dari tempatnya, kemudian akhirnya dilempar dari lantai dua. Putri sulungnya ia cekik sampai mati. Putri bungsunya ia tenggelamkan di bak mandi. Lalu, akhirnya sang ibu menggantung diri di ruang tengah keluarga. Motif pembunuhan tidak diketahui. Hanya dikatakan bahwa sang ibu memang menderita penyakit mental.

"Sayang sekali, ya. Padahal kedua anaknya normal dan manis. Yang bungsu itu, Nene, suka sekali kalau kuberi permen atau makanan lain. Kadang juga mereka kutraktir es krim. Kasihan sekali dua anak itu. Mereka seperti tidak terurus. Miki—si kakak—selalu membawa Nene seharian di sini. Mereka selalu di sini sampai perpustakaan tutup. Kalau kutanya kenapa mereka tidak pulang, Miki selalu bilang orangtua mereka sibuk bekerja, jadi lebih enak di perpustakaan daripada sendirian di rumah. Paling tidak di perpustakaan mereka bisa membaca buku." Kakek itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sementara Kouki menatapnya ngeri.

Ternyata Nene memang ada. Tidak hanya Nene, semua yang dilihat Kouki juga nyata. Tepat saat Kouki berpikir seperti itu, derap langkah kaki anak kecil terdengar di balik salah satu rak. Si kakek petugas langsung berjalan menuju rak itu, tapi tampaknya tak ada apa-apa karena dia kembali dengan bersungut-sungut.

Kouki menelan ludah. Sepertinya Nene mengikuti mereka.


	7. Chapter 7

Seijuurou menghembuskan napas lelah. Matanya menatap layar laptop yang menampilkan laporan yang tengah dibuatnya. Sudah satu jam sejak dia mengerjakannya, dan sekarang laporan itu sudah hampir selesai.

Seijuurou menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi, kemudian mengangkat tangan untuk meregangkan tubuh. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku akibat duduk tak bergerak selama satu jam. Pria berambut merah itu menarik gelas kopinya, tapi menyadari bahwa gelas itu sudah kosong. Dengan berdecak pelan pria itu mengambil gelasnya untuk diisi kopi baru di dapur. Dia menuruni tangga dengan malas, kemudian berbelok menuju dapur yang terletak tepat di sebelah tangga.

Setelah mengisi ketel dengan air sembari menguap, Seijuurou menyalakan kompor gas dan meletakkan ketel di atas kompor. Lalu pria itu berdiri bersandar pada meja dapur dengan setengah terkantuk, melipat kedua tangan di dada.

Duk duk duk duk.

Suara seseorang berlari membuat Seijuurou menoleh ke arah tangga. Suara itu asalnya dari lantai dua, dan kedengarannya seperti anak kecil berlari.

"Amaya?" Panggil Seijuurou. Kenapa pula tengah malam putrinya belum tidur, malah berlarian di atas?

Duk duk duk duk.

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Dengan gemas Seijuurou beranjak dari posisinya, berniat menyuruh Amaya pergi tidur. Saat itulah ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar. Seijuurou meraih ponselnya sembari menaiki tangga.

_From : Kouki_

_Subject : malam_

_Amaya baru saja tidur setelah heboh bermain dengan Akito dan Akane seharian. Bagaimana? Kau masih kerja? Besok jadi menyusul, kan?_

Seijuurou berhenti di tengah-tengah tangga.

Duk duk duk duk.

Suara anak kecil berlari kembali terdengar. Seijuurou menelan ludah. Dia lupa sama sekali kalau Kouki dan Amaya pergi mengunjungi orangtua Kouki, dan rencananya Seijuurou akan menyusul mereka besok. Kalau Amaya tidak ada di rumah, lalu yang berlarian itu siapa?

Dengan segera Seijuurou berlari ke atas. Lorong lantai dua tampak lengang. Seijuurou langsung menyusuri lorong, mengecek setiap ruangan. Namun semuanya kosong, tidak ada orang. Wajar saja, karena memang dia sendirian di rumah.

Suara ketel berdengung di tengah heningnya malam membuat Seijuurou terlonjak kaget. Pria itu tertawa pelan sambil geleng-geleng kepala, menyadari betapa tegangnya dia. Pasti suara orang berlari itu hanya perasaannya saja. Seijuurou menghembuskan napas pelan dan kembali menuruni tangga untuk membuat kopinya.

.

.

.

Karena merasa suntuk terus bekerja di dalam ruangan, Seijuurou mengambil laptopnya dan memutuskan untuk bekerja di ruang santai. Setelah meletakkan laptop dan kopinya di meja, Seijuurou menuju panel kaca di seberang sofa dan membuka gorden lebar-lebar. Kouki bersikeras menutup panel-panel kaca di rumah dengan gorden karena suaminya itu memang suka parno. Padahal pemandangan di luar bagus. Tapi karena Kouki bersikeras gorden harus dipasang, ya Seijuurou manut-manut saja.

Seijuurou duduk di sofa, menyesap kopinya pelan sambil menatap panel kaca. Di luar panel kaca langit gelap terlihat, juga sedikit gemerlap lampu perumahan. Sebelah rumahnya adalah lapangan basket—yang sejujurnya menyenangkan Seijuurou karena dia bisa pamer kehebatannya main basket sementara Kouki dan Amaya terbengong-bengong di kursi samping lapangan. Seijuurou tahu Kouki selalu ngiler kalau melihatnya main basket. Kadang-kadang mereka main bersama, tapi Kouki sudah lama menyerah bermain bersamanya karena Seijuurou selalu menang tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Paling-paling pada akhirnya Kouki ngambek sendiri.

Seijuurou tersenyum sendiri mengingat tingkah Kouki kalau sedang ngambek. Pria itu menghela napas pelan ketika tiba-tiba merasa rindu pada suami dan putrinya, padahal mereka baru berpisah kemarin. Rumah terasa sepi tanpa suara cempreng Amaya dan suara langkah kakinya...

Tap tap tap.

Seijuurou sontak menoleh. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang dia barusan mendengar suara seseorang berjalan di lorong? Seijuurou meletakkan kopinya dan mengecek lorong. Sepi.

Pasti hanya perasaanku saja, batin Seijuurou.

Pria itu kembali ke tempat duduknya di sofa. Namun belum sempat dia duduk, matanya menangkap sesuatu di panel kaca. Ada sesuatu berwarna gelap bagian bawah panel kaca. Seijuurou terus menatap benda berwarna gelap itu, keningnya berkerut. Benda itu seperti ujung sapu ijuk untuk membersihkan sawang di pojok-pojok rumah. Tapi masalahnya, keluarga Akashi tidak memakai sapu. Seijuurou dan Kouki termasuk tipe orang-orang modern yang sudah meninggalkan berbagai peralatan tradisional dan beralih ke mesin. Dan lagi, masak jaman sekarang masih ada yang pakai sapu model begitu?

Kening Seijuurou makin berkerut ketika benda berwarna gelap itu bergerak. Makin lama makin naik. Dan benda itu sudah tidak seperti sapu lagi. Seijuurou menyadari bahwa itu adalah rambut. Pria itu diam saja melihat rambut itu naik, dan sesuatu berwarna putih pucat terlihat—kening. Kemudian kepala itu makin naik, alisnya terlihat... kemudian matanya.

Seijuurou mundur kaget ketika menatap mata itu. Kosong dan berwarna hitam. Tidak ada bola mata. Kemudian kepala itu terus naik. Hidungnya yang bengkok terlihat, juga pipinya yang kurus. Pipinya berwarna kebiruan, seolah olah lebam habis dipukuli. Kepala itu masih saja terus naik, dan bibirnya terlihat. Bibirnya berwarna merah darah dan tidak rata seperti tercabik. Kepala itu naik sampai dagu, kemudian berhenti. Itu adalah kepala seorang laki-laki. Rambutnya berdiri dan kasar seperti sapu ijuk, dan wajahnya menyeramkan.

Seijuurou masih berdiri, tubuhnya kaku karena kaget. Matanya bertatapan dengan mata bolong si kepala. Tiba-tiba saja, bibir merah si kepala tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyuman itu makin lebar dan makin lebar. Sudut-sudut bibirnya bahkan mencapai telinganya.

Seijuurou bertatapan dengan wajah itu, rasanya seperti terhipnotis. Lalu tiba-tiba saja bibir itu bergerak, dan Seijuurou bisa membaca jelas gerak bibirnya.

_Doumo._

Tanpa pikir panjang Seijuurou melangkah ke depan dan menutup panel kaca dengan gorden. Pria itu masih menggenggam gorden sambil berkomat-kamit 'ini hanya halusinasi'. Tapi ketika Seijuurou membuka gorden lagi, kepala itu masih di sana. Dia mendongak menatap Seijuurou dan tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang kehitaman.

Segera saja Seijuurou menutup gorden kembali, kemudian menyambar laptopnya dan turun ke bawah. Sekarang dia tahu alasan kenapa Kouki suka parno terhadap panel kaca.

.

.

.

"Ayaaahhh!" Amaya berseru dengan suara cemprengnya, memeluk kaki Seijuurou. Yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat tubuh si gadis kecil dan menggendongnya.

"Kenapa terlambat?" Kouki, yang berjalan di belakang Amaya, bertanya.

"Aku ketiduran." Jawab Seijuurou singkat. Kouki mengangkat alis heran, tentu saja karena biasanya Seijuurou tidak pernah ketiduran. Dia tipe yang akan segera bangun begitu mendengar alarm.

Amaya memeluk leher Seijuurou dengan kedua tangannya, matanya melihat ke belakang ayahnya.

"Ayah kenapa bawa-bawa Nene-chan kemari?" Tanya Amaya. Seijuurou melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa Kouki menegang. Seijuurou berbalik, melihat belakangnya yang kosong.

"Apa ada Nene-chan di situ?" Tanya Seijuurou. Dia melirik Kouki yang tampak kaku di tempatnya.

"Hm." Amaya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu suruh Nene-chan pulang. Kita tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusinya." Sahut Seijuurou enteng. Kening Amaya berkerut.

"Nene-chan tidak suka Ayah bilang begitu."

"Oh, ya? Apa yang akan dia lakukan, kalau begitu?"

"Sei!" Kouki berseru dengan wajah ketakutan. Seijuurou berdecak sebal. Dia sudah semalaman harus mendengarkan yang pastinya adalah Nene-chan ini berlarian di depan kamar sambil tertawa-tawa. Belum lagi si kepala mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamarnya sepanjang malam sambil berucap, ' _doumo, doumo_.'

Setelah mencari di internet katanya garam ampuh mengusir setan, jadi Seijuurou bermaksud mengusir si kepala ini dengan garam dapur. Tapi begitu Seijuurou membuka pintu kamar, malah ada wanita tergantung di ruang tengah yang memelototinya. Seijuurou balas melotot padanya, tapi si wanita ini lebih memelototinya lagi sampai bola matanya jatuh.

Dengan sebal Seijuurou menghabiskan stok garam dapur mereka untuk dilemparkan pada si wanita tergantung—yang ternyata memang ampuh karena wanita itu langsung hilang. Dia juga melemparkan garam pada si kepala di balik jendela, yang meraung marah sebelum menghilang. Hanya Nene yang tidak dia temukan di manapun meskipun suaranya bisa terdengar, jadi Seijuurou tidak bisa mengusirnya. Dengan dongkol Seijuurou baru bisa tidur pukul enam pagi, ketika akhirnya Nene berhenti tertawa-tawa.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita masuk. Nanti ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu, Kouki." Seijuurou akhirnya berkata. Ketiga orang itu pun memasuki rumah keluarga Kouki yang sederhana.

.

.

.

"Apa kau masih sering dilihati hantu di rumah kita?" Tanya Seijuurou tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Kouki meringis.

"Tidak, sih. Paling hanya suara-suara saja." Sahut Kouki sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Oke. Kupikir sudah saatnya kita mengusir mereka. Tunggu dulu, Nene sedang main dengan Amaya, kan? Dia tidak boleh mendengar rencana pengusiran ini. Bisa gawat kalau dia lapor ke keluarganya yang lain." Seijuurou melongok ke arah ruang keluarga, di mana Amaya sibuk main masak-masakan dengan Nene. Sesekali anak itu tampak bicara pada udara kosong—yang pastinya adalah Nene. Ketika Seijuurou kembali ke tempatnya, Kouki tengah memandangnya dengan aneh.

"Apa?" Tanya Seijuurou sambil mengangkat alis.

"Tidak. Aneh rasanya kau tiba-tiba bicara seolah-olah kau sudah melihat mereka semua—tunggu. _Kau sudah melihat mereka_?" Kouki tercengang.

"Yah, sudah kusiram garam, sih. Tapi kelihatannya bakal kembali lagi." Sahut Seijuurou sambil lalu. Kemudian wajahnya berubah jadi serius. "Nah, makanya aku ingin mengusir mereka secara permanen. Maksudnya, dulu itu memang rumah mereka, tapi kan sekarang sudah kita beli. Sekarang rumah itu milik kita. Dan mereka harus pergi. Jadi aku berencana memanggil pendeta untuk melakukan penyucian."

"Pendeta? Memangnya ampuh?"

"Entahlah. Lebih baik dicoba dulu. Tapi aku sudah menghubungi pendeta dan katanya mereka akan datang sore ini. Amaya bisa tinggal di sini sementara, ada Akito dan Akane juga, kan, yang bisa menemaninya main. Ah, tapi dia harus bisa membujuk Nene ikut pulang bersama kita." Jelas Seijuurou. Akito dan Akane adalah keponakan kembar Kouki, anak dari kakaknya.

"Kau selalu bertindak cepat, ya." Ujar Kouki sambil meringis.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Seijuurou.

.

.

.

.

.

Kouki dan Seijuurou duduk dengan sikap resmi di depan dinding ruang tengah—apa yang tadinya ditempati televisi. Sekarang semua barang-barang sudah disingkirkan, dimasukkan ke kamar Seijuurou dan Kouki. Jadi ruang tengah kosong.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan, ada meja yang penuh dengan sesajen dan dupa, juga o-nusa yang berdiri tegak di samping sesajen. Seorang Pendeta duduk di hadapan meja, sementara beberapa orang Pendeta lain duduk setengah melingkar di belakangnya. Pendeta yang duduk di hadapan meja, yang adalah sang Kepala Pendeta, membakar dupa, kemudian mulutnya berkomat-kamit membaca doa. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mengambil o-nusa, mengibas-ngibaskannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, atas-bawah, miring—semuanya sambil membacakan doa keras-keras. Jajaran Pendeta di belakangnya ikut berdoa.

Kouki memandang kumpulan Pendeta itu dengan khidmat. Kemudian sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu.

_Kaki._

Ada kaki di atas Kepala Pendeta. Kouki mendongak, mendapati seorang wanita tergantung di plafon ruang tengah, menunduk melotot pada Kepala Pendeta. Tampaknya Kepala Pendeta mengetahui hal itu juga, karena bacaan doanya makin keras. Wanita itu terus melotot padanya, tak bergerak. Kouki bergerak merapat pada Seijuurou.

"Huuu. Huuuu. Huuuu."

Suara tangisan membuat Kouki dan Seijuurou sama-sama melihat sekeliling.

Dug. Dug. Dug.

"Huuuu. Huuuu. Huuuu."

Suara tangisan beserta seseorang yang menghentak-hentakkan kaki dari lantai dua terdengar makin keras.

BRAK!

Gebrakan keras itu membuat Kouki terlonjak dan otomatis memegangi tangan Seijuurou. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara.

BRAK. BRAK.

Di panel kaca, laki-laki berwajah menyeramkan tampak berkerut marah, tubuhnya berkali-kali menghantam panel kaca. Suara doa makin kencang dan cepat.

Dug. Dug. Dug.

"Huuuu. Huuuuuuuu. Huuuuuuuuu."

BRAK. BRAK. BRAK! BRAK!

Semua suara itu makin lama makin keras, mengimbangi suara doa para Pendeta. Kepala Pendeta kemudian berdiri tiba-tiba dan mengayunkan o-nusa nya ke arah si wanita yang tergantung.

"PERGI!" Serunya.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan suara seperti jeritan tercekik dan lenyap seketika. Begitu pula suara-suara lain.

Hening.

Ruangan menjadi begitu hening. Para Pendeta berhenti berdoa, menatap satu sama lain dan sekeliling. Begitu pula Seijuurou dan Kouki.

"ARRRRRGHHH!" Tiba-tiba salah seorang Pendeta menerjang Kepala Pendeta sampai tersungkur di depan sesajennya. Meja sesajen itu bergoyang dan isinya bergeser sampai beberapa terjatuh. Dupanya miring.

Pendeta itu mencekik Kepala Pendeta, sambil berteriak dengan menggunakan suara marah yang parau,

"KAU YANG PERGI! KALIAN YANG PERGI!"

Pendeta yang lain dengan segera memegangi tubuh Pendeta yang kesurupan itu, berusaha menyingkirkannya. Kouki dan Seijuurou serentak berdiri, tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Bagaimana jika mereka ikut-ikutan tapi keadaan malah tambah parah?

Kepala Pendeta tampaknya segera menguasai diri. Dia meraih guci kecil di meja sesajen. Pendeta yang kesurupan itu meronta-ronta dipegangi Pendeta-Pendeta yang lain. Kakinya menendang-nendang dan matanya mendelik-delik. Dia berteriak-teriak, menyumpah pada mereka semua. Kepala Pendeta meletakkan satu tangannya di kening Pendeta yang kesurupan itu. Tangannya yang lain membuka guci dan menciduk isinya—air suci. Disiramkannya air suci ke tubuh Pendeta yang kesurupan. Asap langsung keluar dari tubuh yang tersiram air.

"Pergi kau dari tubuh ini! Pergi kau dari rumah ini! Di sini bukan tempatmu!"

Kepala Pendeta berseru sambil sekali lagi menyiramkan air ke Pendeta yang kesurupan itu. Pendeta itu menggeliat-geliat kesakitan.

"ARGHHH! ARRGGGHHHHHH!" Teriaknya. Kepala Pendeta kemudian mengambil o-nusa yang tergeletak dan mengibaskannya pada Pendeta yang kesurupan.

"ARRGGGHH!" Pendeta itu masih saja berteriak dengan suara parau. Tubuhnya berasap ketika air suci kembali dicipratkan ke badannya. Kepala Pendeta mengibaskan o-nusanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari membaca doa.

"PERGI!" Ujar Kepala Pendeta sembari memukulkan o-nusa ke kepala Pendeta yang kesurupan. Seketika Pendeta itu diam tak bergerak.

Seijuurou menghela napas lega setelah menit-menit tegang di dalam ruangan. Tangannya otomatis menggenggam tangan Kouki.

Dingin.

Seijuurou menunduk, mendapati Kouki menunduk dalam.

"Kouki?" Panggil Seijuurou.

"Huuuu. Huuu. Huuuu." Tiba-tiba Kouki menangis. Para Pendeta menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kouki. Kau kenapa?" Seijuurou bertanya sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Kouki.

"Huuuu. Huuuuuu. Huuuuuuuuu. Huuuuuuuuu." Tiba-tiba Kouki menangis makin keras. Dia jatuh berlutut di lantai, kedua tangannya menutupi wajah. Tangisannya makin keras, diiringi dengan sesenggukan. Tangisan yang pilu, menderita, dan serta merta Seijuurou merasakan kesedihan melandanya, rasa sakit menghantam dadanya.

Dia tidak pernah melihat Kouki menangis seperti itu. Ada saat-saat di mana keadaan menjadi benar-benar buruk sampai membuat Kouki menangis karenanya, tapi tak pernah sampai seperti ini. Karena Seijuurou benci ketika Kouki menangis, dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya berhenti. Ia ingin Kouki selalu bahagia. Itu naif, karena tak ada seorang pun yang _selalu bahagia_ di dunia ini. Tapi setidaknya Seijuurou berusaha. Maka tanpa berpikir dia memeluk Kouki dan mulai menenangkannya.

Para Pendeta hanya memandang mereka dengan bingung, tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa Kouki tiba-tiba saja menangis. Tapi Kepala Pendeta memandang mereka dengan tegang.

"Ssh... Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Seijuurou berbisik menenangkan. Satu tangannya melingkari pundak Kouki, yang membenamkan wajah di dadanya, sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus punggungnya. Seijuurou menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama berkali-kali, bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Lalu tiba-tiba tangisan itu berhenti seketika. Seijuurou menjauhkan diri dari Kouki, menundukkan kepala dan berusaha melihat wajah Kouki yang tertunduk dalam.

"Kouki?"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kouki pelan.

"Apanya?" Seijuurou balas bertanya bingung.

"Kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kouki meneruskan, suaranya masih begitu pelan dan lirih.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku ada di sini."

" _Kalau begitu jangan usir aku. Karena aku juga ingin ada di sini_." Kouki mendongak. Matanya menatap Seijuurou, dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Bukan senyuman Kouki yang biasanya—senyuman itu seperti kosong dan kaku.

"Menyingkir!" Kepala Pendeta tiba-tiba berseru. Tapi belum sempat Seijuurou bergerak, kedua tangan Kouki mencengkram tangannya. Cengkraman itu teramat kuat, sampai-sampai Seijuurou yakin pasti akan berbekas di lengannya. Wajah Kouki seolah-olah berubah, ekspresinya menjadi sangat liar.

"AKU JUGA INGIN ADA DI SINI. KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGUSIRKU, KAN?" Tanya Kouki dengan suara keras yang parau.

"PERGI KAU! INI BUKAN TEMPATMU!" Kepala Pendeta menyiramkan air suci pada tubuh Kouki. Serta merta tubuh itu terhempas ke dinding, menggeliat-geliat sambil berteriak kesakitan.

"ARRRGGH!"

"Kouki!" Seijuurou dengan panik berusaha memeganginya akan tidak melukai diri sendiri. Asap keluar dari bagian tubuh yang barusan tersiram air. Beberapa Pendeta langsung datang untuk ikut memeganginya, sementara yang lain mulai kembali membaca doa. Kepala Pendeta menyiramkan air suci ke tubuh Kouki, yang langsung menggeliat-geliat kesakitan. Matanya melotot pada Kepala Pendeta yang sudah mengacungkan o-nusa padanya. Lalu tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih, dan dia kembali menangis.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi...hu...hu...Aku hidup di sini...Aku mati di sini..."

Ekspresi Kouki tiba-tiba berubah menjadi liar.

"Hidup atau mati perempuan itu tetap di sini bersamaku! Tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi! Kalian sudah mengusirnya, dan aku bebas!"

Lalu tiba-tiba Kouki kembali menangis.

"Huhu...Aku ingin di sini... Huhu...Aku tidak mau lagi ikut ibuku...Kumohon, kumohon, jangan usir aku...Huhu..."

Kouki meratap menatap Kepala Pendeta, wajahnya bersimbah airmata. Kepala Pendeta berlutut di hadapan Kouki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tapi tempatmu bukan di sini. Kau mengganggu keluarga yang menempati rumah ini."

"INI RUMAHKU!" Seru Kouki tiba-tiba dengan suara melengking tinggi. Tubuhnya berayun ke depan, berusaha menyerang Kepala Pendeta namun tak bisa karena dipegangi. "KALIAN YANG MENGGANGGUKU! AKU YANG LEBIH DULU DI SINI!"

"Sayang sekali. Tapi kau sudah mati. Kau tidak bisa tinggal bersama yang masih hidup." Kepala Pendeta menatapnya dengan iba, kemudian mulai mengibaskan o-nusa dalam pegangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari membaca doa. Bacaan doa para pendeta lain juga semakin kencang. Kemudian dalam satu sentakan, Kepala Pendeta memukulkan o-nusa nya ke kepala Kouki.

"Pergi!" Seketika Kouki tak sadarkan diri. Seijuurou segera menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

BRAK! BRAK!

Suara gebrakan kencang datang dari panel kaca. Sesosok laki-laki berwajah menyeramkan membenturkan tubuhnya terus menerus pada panel kaca. Wajahnya tampak beringas marah. Kepala Pendeta mengangguk pada Pendeta lain, dan ia diikuti mereka menuju taman belakang untuk menyucikan sosok itu.

Seijuurou melihat Kepala Pendeta keluar ke taman belakang dan mengulangi ritualnya yang tadi pada sosok laki-laki itu. Tak berapa lama sosok itu pun menghilang.

Ketika Kepala Pendeta kembali ke dalam rumah, suara langkah kaki terdengar di lantai atas. Semua orang mendongak.

"Itu Nene, putri bungsu mereka." Ujar Seijuurou. Kepala Pendeta mengangguk. Diikuti para Pendeta yang lain, ia berjalan menuju lantai atas.

Setelah beberapa saat para Pendeta menghilang dari pandangan Seijuurou, semuanya sudah naik ke lantai dua. Suara gedubrakan dan bacaan keras doa terdengar kemudian, diikuti jeritan anak kecil. Kemudian semuanya hening. Seijuurou mempererat pelukannya pada Kouki, menunggu.

Agak lama setelahnya barulah pada Pendeta itu turun.

"Sebaiknya dia dipindahkan." Ujar Kepala Pendeta sambil menatap Kouki. "Dan anak ini juga." Lanjutnya sembari menunjuk salah seorang Pendeta yang juga masih tak sadarkan diri karena kerasukan tadi. Ketika Seijuurou hanya menatapnya, Kepala Pendeta berkata,

"tenang saja. Mereka sudah tidak apa-apa. Semua roh jahat di sini juga telah pergi. Meskipun begitu aura negatif masih melingkupi beberapa bagian rumah ini. Kami sudah membersihkan lantai dua dari aura negatif, dan kami juga akan mulai membersihkan lantai satu. Sebaiknya mereka ditidurkan lebih dulu ke ruangan di lantai dua yang sudah bersih."

Maka Seijuurou menggendong Kouki ke lantai dua. Salah satu Pendeta juga membawa kawannya ke lantai dua. Bersama-sama, dua orang yang baru saja kerasukan itu ditidurkan di sofa ruang santai lantai dua yang luas. Terdengar alunan doa dari lantai satu. Seijuurou berharap semua ini akan segera berakhir.

.

.

.

_Pria itu mengangkat tangannya, pisau berkilat di tangannya. Matanya menatap sedih sosok di hadapannya. Dia tahu, apapun yang terjadi, sejauh apapun mereka berpisah, mereka akan kembali bersama._

_"Aku datang, Sayang."_

_Dan demikian pisau itu pun merobek nadi lehernya. Darah muncrat dari lehernya, mengotori kemeja putihnya dengan warna merah. Kegelapan melingkupi pandangannya, namun ia bisa melihat kedamaian serta kebahagiaan menerpa dirinya. Di sana, dalam secercah cahaya yang ia temukan dalam kegelapan, ia bisa melihatnya. Sosok yang selalu ia rindukan telah menunggu._

_"Aku di sini, aku datang untukmu."_

_Dan ia pun tertelan dalam kegelapan._

Kouki berhenti mengetik. Pria itu menghembuskan napas lelah. Akhirnya novel selanjutnya jadi juga. Sambil meregangkan tubuh, ia berjalan menuju ruang kerja Seijuurou.

"Sei, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya sambil melongok ke dalam ruangan. Seijuurou yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya mendongak menatap Kouki.

"Belum. Sebentar lagi. Kau sudah?"

"Begitulah. Mau kubuatkan kopi?" Kouki bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh." Sahut Seijuurou sambil balas tersenyum. Kouki beranjak turun ke lantai satu, menuju dapur.

Semenjak rumah ini dibersihkan, sudah tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu. Tidak ada penampakan. Tak ada pula suara atau langkah kaki yang aneh. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, dan hidup pun berjalan tenang. Keseharian yang damai telah kembali tercipta dalam keluarga Akashi.

Kouki bersenandung pelan sembari mengisi ketel dengan air dan meletakkannya di atas kompor.

"Papa." Suara Amaya membuat Kouki menoleh. Pria itu mengangkat alis. Amaya berdiri sambil mengucek matanya. "Amaya mau coklat."

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa tidur? Mau Papa temani?" Kouki berjongkok di depan putrinya, mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang. Amaya menggeleng.

"Amaya cuma mau coklat panas. Amaya sudah besar, kan sudah kelas satu. Tidurnya tidak perlu ditemani." Ujar gadis kecil itu sambil cemberut. Kouki tertawa.

"Baiklah. Tunggu airnya masak sebentar, ya?" Kata Kouki. Amaya mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Amaya bersikeras membawa sendiri mug doraemon-nya ke dalam kamar. Akhirnya Kouki membiarkannya saja. _Baru enam tahun saja sudah begini, apalagi kalau nanti sudah remaja_ , pikir Kouki sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hati-hati." Seru Kouki dari belakang.

"Iyaaa!" Sahut Amaya sebelum akhirnya menghilang ke dalam kamarnya. Diam-diam Kouki mengintip ke dalam kamar, melihat Amaya meminum coklatnya di atas kasur. Sambil tersenyum Kouki naik ke atas untuk memberikan kopi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

Amaya mendengar langkah kaki papanya menaiki tangga. Gadis itu beranjak bangun dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

Di dalam bath-up kamar mandinya, duduk anak perempuan seusianya. Kulitnya putih pucat kebiruan, urat-urat tampak menonjol dari bawah kulitnya yang terekspos. Rambutnya panjang kusut, berwarna hitam sepunggung. Ia memakai gaun tidur warna putih yang sudah berubah warna menjadi coklat kusam. Anak perempuan itu tersenyum menyeringai pada Amaya yang mengacungkan mug berisi coklat sambil berkata,

"Papa sudah ke atas. Tenang saja, Amaya tidak akan bilang-bilang kalau kau masih di sini, Nene-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-nusa : alat untuk upacara pengusiran setan/roh jahat di Jepang, dibuat dari batang pohon sakaki yang dipercaya ampuh untuk mengusir roh jahat dan dipasangi oleh potongan kain atau kertas yang dibentuk zigzag. Lebih lanjut silahkan tanya mbah gugel.
> 
> Btw... Itu cara pengusiran setannya saya karang sendiri, berdasarkan film horor Jepang dan beberapa video YouTube. Jadi jangan percaya-percaya aja sama cara meng-eksorsis di cerita ini. Lha wong saya aja belum pernah melihat/melakukan eksorsisme. 
> 
> Happy AkaFuri Day minna! (meski dah telat)


End file.
